Hidden Past
by Buzzkill15
Summary: "Everything Colby said was a lie, why would this be any different?" Megan questioned Don. David ignored them. Colby Granger had a son. Slight AU - what if Colby had a son he kept hidden from the team?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - i don't own anything.**

* * *

Hidden Past

* * *

Colby closed his eyes and exhaled. He tried to wipe the look David had just given him from his mind: the look of disgust and betrayal. The mental chant kicked in like it always did when he felt like screaming the truth at the top of his lungs; _Ryan's okay, Ryan's safe, Ryan's okay, Ryan's safe_. The car started to pull away and he felt the cuffs digging into his wrists, he kept repeating the usual lines adding 'Protect Ryan' in every third or fourth time. The car eventually pulled to a stop. Colby took and deep breathe and prepared himself.

Dwayne's comment was like a blur to him, he couldn't recall what Dwayne had said – although it was probably something about not keeping his mouth shut. He tilted his head and rested it against the window restarting his chant. Kirkland would get him out right? He shook his head trying not to think about the horror stories he had heard about cops in prison. He shivered when he realised he was the next step up the food chain a FBI agent – a 'fed'. He worked out pretty quickly - as much as he hated it - he needed Dwayne and his contacts for protection.

* * *

Don watched the tape again. He felt like something was wrong, like he had missed something. He shook his head. HE needed to stop thinking like that. Colb … No. Granger was a traitor; he had been right under his nose the whole time that was all. He switched off the monitor and headed off in search for Megan and David. They were all in the office but where not working any case. Internal Affairs had grounded them and were reviewing all the cases involving Col… Granger. Don shook his head. He still couldn't believe it – Colby Granger, War Veteran and FBI Agent, was a traitor. He slipped into the break room and was greeted by silence. Megan was curled up with her legs underneath her on the sofa nursing a cup of coffee whilst David was perched on one of the high stools, glaring into his.

Don walked over and grabbed a mug of coffee, thoughts stirring in his head; it had been just over 4 weeks, one month since C… Granger was put away and they had yet to get a case after the two weeks mandatory leave they received. He walked over a grabbed a stool across from David before announcing his plan.

"IA released Granger's apartment. We got permission to go over and have a look at it." He said looking down at his coffee and then at the room's other two occupants. Megan looked up from her Coffee; she had a conflicted look upon her face, whereas David nodded. He needed to do something, even if it wasn't a case. Megan looked at David before nodding her agreement. She stood up and dumped her coffee in the sink. Don smiled slightly; Megan hadn't seemed enthusiastic about anything in the last couple of weeks, it was weird that she was now leading them out of the building.

* * *

David grabbed the handle to Megan's car and climbed in the back; allowing Don to ride shotgun with Megan. He was slightly excited about entering Colby's apartment. He had never actually been in there, sure he had come to the door to call in for him when he didn't answer his phone and he was needed on a case but he had never actually been in. Colby's excuse was that his apartment was a tip. David agreed from what he could see from the door. Being a FBI agent often meant things like cleaning and your social life were put on the back burner while a case happened. It didn't help that Colby spent a fair bit of his downtime surfing instead of cleaning. David shook his head trying to clear those memories, they were lies. Colby was a damn traitor and he had to accept that. It was a general rule that you had to follow evidence; not your heart. And the evidence indicated Colby was a spy for the Chinese.

He looked up as the car pulled to a stop outside the familiar apartment complex. He slowly opened the door when the car stopped and stepped onto the cracked sidewalk. He looked over at Don before leading them into the building. He knew it better than them. He knew that the stairs were faster than the lift because the lift always stopped for a minute on the third floor even if the button wasn't pressed and that the building supervisor wasn't in Wednesday through Sunday, he was the one that listened to Colby moan whilst driving to crime scenes, not them. He smiled as he remembered that he would always find something to tease Colby about on the drives and vice versa but quickly caught the laugh that threatened to irrupt. He stiffened as he reached the fifth floor and walked over to number 19.

He heard Don pulling the keys he had been given out of his pocket and the dull click of the door unlocking. He followed Don into the apartment and felt his eyes bulge at the contrast. The only things in the apartment were the furniture that had been in the place when Colby had rented it. The walls were bare and you could see the difference in colour where posters and pictures had been removed from the walls. He moved through the apartment to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Internal Affairs had cleaned the place he thought looking at Megan as she lent on the door frame, neither one of them said a word but the message was conveyed all the same; something was wrong. David looked at the floor and remembered something Colby had said after a bad case and David had seen no next of kin on his hospital forms.

"Everything that people need to know about me are in a box under a floorboard in my bedroom." Of course he had been on a really high dose of painkillers at the time and didn't mention anything to David after it but it could be plausible. David called Don into the room and told Megan and his boss what he was thinking. Megan nodded and started looking for signs of loose floorboard at one side of the room whilst David took the other, though it was Don who unintentional found the loose board. He tapped his foot gently on one to the side of the door whilst exhaling loudly thinking it was a waste of time: IA won't have missed a hidden floorboard. Then he felt the whole board move underneath his foot. He managed to move the board after a fair bit of manual labour and to their surprise they found something IA missed.

Megan looked at the box in the safe hole Colby had made. She shook her head in amusement: a spy having a secret, surprise surprise. He reached into the hole and pulled the box out walking it through and sitting it down on the breakfast bar before grabbing a seat in front of it. She watched as Don pulled the lid of the box. The first things in the box were expected, his dog tags from the army, some photos with his troop from the army, but then they pulled out some photos of a kid. They seemed to be in chronological order. There was a few of Colby with the kid and then just the kid doing normal things, baseball, skateboarding and surfing. David picked one of the kid skateboarding up from the counter and read his ex-partners chicken scrawl – something that had taken him years to do. _Ryan's first Ollie – aged 7 years. _Megan suddenly called his and Don's attention away from the photographs. They stared in silence at what they were looking at.

"No, that can't be right, he would have told us!" Don cried out once he read through it. David gasped, feeling like he had taken a shot to the guts, he read it through one more time.

_Birth certificate_

_Ryan Joseph Granger_

_Born on the 18 February 1998 to Colby Granger and Sofia Smith._

"Everything Colby said was a lie, why would this be any different?" Megan questioned Don. David ignored them. Colby Granger had a son.

* * *

**There we go. What do you think? Review and let me know. I don't know what a birth certificate looks like so that's just the basics.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer -i don't own anything. **I**m really lazy and forgot to take into account the year Janus list and trust metrics actually happened so just pretend everything's modern day****. This is mainly a background chapter. More action next time i promise.**

* * *

Hidden Past

* * *

**Flashback**

Colby sat comforting his long-time girlfriend trying to take in what she said. She was pregnant. He had only just turned 16. His father had died months ago and now his girlfriend was pregnant. What was he going to do? He started doing the calculations his kid would be born around about June, if Sofia decided to keep it. She had stopped crying and was just resting against his chest, moving with the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Colby leant forwards and whispered everything's going to be okay. He felt Sofia turn and look at him and he smiled giving her a confident look but felt anything but. How was he going to tell his mother?

Sofia agreed to continue the pregnancy, as much as she didn't want a kid this young her beliefs that abortions were wrong was very strong. Colby's mother was still slightly against the whole idea but had no choice; Colby had made it quite clear he wasn't abandoning his girlfriend or his child. Coming from a small town, jobs were hard to find, he couldn't even get a job at his father's old workplace. He needed money. Sofia's parents had made it clear that they were disappointed in them and he need to prove he could provide for his child. His answer came in a unique way. The army were offering a course, it allowed you to finish school but receive training at the same time, and you got paid for attending on the condition that you joined the army for a two year minimum. Colby had always thought about joining the army. His grandfather was a solider and his dad had served for 3 years. He wasn't actually sold about the idea until they agreed that his child would be welcome and they were willing to help him out. This suited Sofia's plan of childcare; pop the thing out and give it up for adoption. They agreed, Colby would take their child and leave allowing Sofia to continue with her life.

When June came around Colby was scared, no he was terrified. He couldn't be a father; he would be a rubbish dad. He started freaking out. It had taken a strong lecture from his mother to place him back on course. He had started the army course travelling back at weekends from Lewiston. He had rented a two bedroom apartment and had already bought and borrowed enough baby furniture to last the first two years. Sofia went into labour on the 17th at 11pm and it carried through until 3am on the 18 a day later than planned so Colby had taken leave to be there with her. Their son was born at 3.16am but Sofia refused to have anything to do with her son; which broke Colby's heart a little bit. She didn't want to get too attached. Colby was allowed to name his son; it seemed only fair as he would be looking after him for the next 18 years. He chose Ryan as his first name and Joseph as a middle name after his father. It was at that moment when he held his son for the first time that he promised no-one would ever hurt him.

* * *

Colby finished the course after two years with his GED and basic training for the army. Ryan was now walking and talking. He hardly ever cried and did what he was told, which was a blessing to Colby. He had found a day-care centre a few blocks from his apartment that looked after Ryan whilst he attended his course. He had been granted permission to take Ryan with him to the new army base he was attending. The base was popular with families so there was a child's crèche and a school there. Colby continued training with the army whilst Ryan went to the crèche and eventually school. He was 21 when he was called upon for his tour of Afghanistan. He knew it would happen but it still seemed surreal. Ryan was 5 so he sort of understood what was happening to the extent that his dad was going to fight the bad guys, but unlike other families at the base Colby was a single father. Ryan couldn't come with him to Afghanistan so the duty of looking after him fell onto his best friend and Ryan's godfather Jack Dunn. Colby had met Jack at the course he attended when he was 16. Jack was a product of the child services programme; he was bounced around so many families that he was sick of it and joined the course that allowed him freedom from the welfare system. He had taken a sudden liking to Colby and to Ryan and although Colby never had Ryan christened Jack was named Godfather.

Colby couldn't remember much about the car explosion, he just remembered Dwayne yelling everything was going to be alright and pulling him out. Dwayne and Colby had bonded fast in their unit as both of them where the only one with kids. He woke up in a military hospital on the base with Dwayne sitting next to him. That's when he freaked out. How was he supposed to protect Ryan if he died? He approached his Sergeant and spoke to him of his concerns and it was agreed that maybe it was time for Colby to leave the army. He had served for almost 4 years and felt it was time to move onto something else. He applied to college once he was stateside; he managed to get in and took Spanish on the side of his degree in engineering. It surprised him that over the 2 year course he knew a car engine like the back of his hand and that he somehow had managed to become more or less fluent in Spanish. Ryan had picked up on a lot of Spanish and it wasn't unusual for him to talk to Colby in Spanish whilst around the apartment Colby had rented near his college. Colby hadn't really made any friends in college: he was older than everyone in the course and with having to look after his son as well he really only kept in contact with his army buddies.

* * *

Colby applied for a course with the FBI. Jack had suggested it; he was a police officer in San Diego and had heard about it through the grapevines. The course was basics in FBI field training but was mainly about interrogation techniques. Towards the end of the course Dwayne approached him, asking him for information. Colby promised he would ask around but went straight to his boss. It was a week later when Colby was called upon to go undercover. He tried to resist, knowing that if things went bad Ryan could be in danger. The higher ups refused to just let it go; No one else was as close to Carter as Colby, they needed him. It was at that point when everything else was chaotic that Sofia – who Colby hadn't heard from since his son was born – applied for custody of their son. It hit Colby like a punch to the guts. He didn't know what to do or who to turn to. The higher ups promised if Colby did the operation Ryan would stay in his custody. Colby agreed, only if they didn't put anything about Ryan in his record that would go to his new team. The last thing he needed was for Ryan to be know as a way to get to Colby, a weakness. Colby wouldn't allow anything to happen to Ryan.

Colby decided that it was all a bit coincidental. His ex-girlfriend suing for custody at the same time he was trying to refuse an op. He voiced his concerns to Jack and after Jack agreed it seemed plausible Colby told him everything. Colby trusted Jack with his life but more importantly with Ryan. If anything happened to Colby, Jack would take Ryan and keep him safe until it was all cleared up. Colby didn't tell Ryan what his op was about but mentioned one day some people may tell lies about him but Ryan wasn't to believe them. And just like that Colby was launched into a new life; one where he graduated school and went into the army, then college, without a trace of the most important thing in his life - Ryan.

* * *

**danaaaa. okay i promise the next chapter will be more of the angst and action than this was. Review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer - i don't own anything. This ones a bit longer.**

* * *

Hidden Past

* * *

Don hung up his phone and turned to look at Megan and David. A thorough search of Colby's background through the FBI had shown no sign of Colby having a child so Don had decided to phone the hospital where it said the child was born.

"Ryan Joseph Granger was born at 3.16am to Colby Granger and Sofia Smith. They have the records that confirm it. Colby has a kid." Don said. Megan sighed and leaned back in her chair. How could Colby not tell them this? David was stunned. He couldn't imagine Colby as a dad, doing the whole little league thing on Saturdays. He looked at the file they managed to get on the IA investigation. IA had cleared the team so they were back on duty but they had yet to get a case. There were pictures of kids clothes in Colby apartment and signs of a kid but they hadn't managed to find the boy.

"Where is he?" David asked.

"With his mother?" Megan shot back, but she knew it was wrong. There were enough clothes to indicate someone else lived in Colby's apartment and the 'spare' bed was unmade; like someone had woke up and kicked the covers back like a teenager would in the mornings. Don looked up at his two teammates, if Ryan was living with Colby he would probably know a lot: information, who Colby met outside of work, etc. It meant Ryan could be in a lot of danger. But there was no sign of the kid. It was like the kid didn't exist. David pulled something else out of a file and looked at it during the contemplating silence that engulfed the bullpen. It took him a minute comparing the sheet of paper to Don's report of Colby's arrest.

"Granger called someone 5 minutes before he was arrested." David announced breaking the silence. Don and Megan's heads shot up.

"What?"

"Who?" Megan asked walking over and staring at the sheets of paper over David's shoulder. David was right. Perhaps it was a tip off, alerting someone that he was about to be busted. David had Colby's cell phone records and Don's report with the time Colby was arrested on it. Don accepted the sheets of paper from David reading over it quickly, confirming what David said to be true. There was no name but there was a number. Don spun around again and ran the number through the FBI database. The search took about two minutes but finally it binged and brought up a name.

"Jack Dunn: Police detective in San Diego, served in the army for 5 year, same basic training as Colby but different units." Don announced, reading the information on the screen.

"Could be a spy as well," David said bouncing ideas off the others too. "Colby might have been warning him." Don nodded it could be possible, Megan seemed a little unsure. Granger and Carter were reported to be close and there was nothing on Janus list about a Jack Dunn. She repeated her thoughts to the other two who seemed to agree. Why else would Colby call this Jack guy? Don seemed just as stumped as Megan and David. He grabbed his phone and called the captian for the San Diego department that this guy was meant to work for. He put it on loudspeaker so David and Megan could hear. After the awkward introduction he asked if Jack Dunn was able to answer a couple of questions over the phone.

"Well Agent Eppes, you might be able to meet up with him. He took some leave from all the hours he's worked and he had up to 2 months holiday time saved. He said he was heading up to LA for a few weeks, he didn't know how long he was going to be." The captain answered back. Don thanked him for his time and hung up. He looked at his colleges. Now what? Did they follow this lead, it wasn't even a case. Did they turn it over to IA? He looked at David and Megan for ideas.

"Let's just see if we can find him. Then we can ask him questions if we want to." Megan suggested. David looked a bit unsure but agreed. They all went to different ways. David was checking bank cards, Megan was trying to track the cell phone number Colby had called and Don went to try and get permission to take the case. Don returned a bit later with good news and bad news.

"We're allowed to take the case from IA as they have basically finished with it but we have to follow the rules to the letter." Don announced to two frustrated FBI Agents.

"What did you find?" he asked hesitantly, he didn't think he was going to like the answer.

"Nothing on his bank cards, no flight so he must have driven up." David relayed his findings.

"Yeah, and his Cell Phone isn't on, battery must have been removed because I can't turn it on remotely." Megan continued. They weren't getting anywhere with this. Don sighed into his hands, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Four days later.

"Last chance to turn back."

"I spent two years lying to everyone, no point in turning back for nothing." Colby said leaning back in the chair in the god forsaken cage. He was going stir crazy. After almost 5 weeks in prison Kirkland had found a way to break Colby and Carter out. Colby nodded to the information and drank the water with the key in it. It was going to hurt something awful bringing it back up. Now it was a waiting game.

The music blasted out of the stereo in the front of the armoured truck. Colby moved leaning forwards on his knees, letting the sound of other humans wash over him. He went onto autopilot telling Dwayne to shut up; he was asking for a fight before the real one even kicked off. Suddenly Colby hear a truck horn and felt the truck skid to a stop. It was time. He felt himself gag as he brought up the key and quickly unlocked his cuffs, trying to keep the bile at bay. He wasn't expecting the explosion after he gave the key to Dwayne, but it gave him enough time to grab the guard's gun that Kirkland had told him to go for. He heard the sirens and heard Dwayne yelling at him to move. He took one last look back grabbing the guard's cell telling them not to move before hopping out of the truck and moving off as fast as he could while chained to Dwayne.

Dwayne ducked into a garage pulling Colby in with him. Colby grabbed a pair of bolt cutters: freeing himself from Dwayne and setting about getting the belt off of himself. He listened to Dwayne call his 'guys' He slipped the cell phone out of his pocket and texted Kirkland. It wouldn't be long now before he was free and he could see Ryan. He ducked into the office whilst Dwayne was finishing his call. He stripped the prison issued shirt and grabbed a hat and sunglasses, while Dwayne listened – for once – to his advice and grabbed a shirt and bandana to cover the blood. The last thing they needed was more attention. He felt Dwayne grab him and pull him out of the garage as the cops appeared. Colby shook his head whilst chasing after Dwayne. He didn't think he would be able to do this for much longer. It looked like time would tell.

Colby glanced at Dwayne as the train pulled into the subway station. He could see the cops looking at him funny, but it might be because he looked like a Hispanic gangster. He checked his acquired cell phone once more. Kirkland would have contacted him now, something was wrong. He looked at Dwayne getting a nod, his mind was made up, he needed to call Don. Don would know what to do and could help him. But he could call Don's phone directly, the FBI would be able to trace it, so who could he call instead? Charlie! He quickly typed in the number he had somehow remembered, he listened to it ring and had a short conversation with Charlie before he was passed over to Don.

"Don, My handler is Agent Michael Kirkland in counter intelligence in D.C,"

"What? Handler?" Don questioned calming down, knowing that Colby wouldn't threaten Charlie.

"Look when Dwayne first came to me in training I reported it, okay? Kirkland has been using me to feed cherry picked information through Dwayne to the Chinese because he's sure Carter is working for someone high up in the DOJ."

"Who's that?"

"That's the thing Don; we haven't flushed him out yet. When Carter got busted Kirkland figured that if I got thrown in jail with him and escaped with him that was our only shot that he might lead me up. But the problem is I can't get hold of Kirkland right now, I don't know if something's happened to him or if I'm being set up."

"Who else can verify this?" Colby's heart soared at that question. Don always asked the right questions.

"No-ones supposed to because it was a deep cover op, but I … Don I have I son. I needed to protect him. I told his Godfather Jack Dunn, I've known him since before my kid was born. If things went south, he was supposed to come to LA and take Ryan and keep him safe. I told him _everything._ Don I swear I didn't want to do this."

"We know about Ryan Colby, where is he, we can keep him safe."

"They're staying at 26 southwest boulevard. I get that you don't trust me, but you need to understand that I trust you." And with that he hung up. Colby let out a sigh. Ryan would be safe, the one thing he was sure about was that Don wouldn't let a kid get hurt.

"Megan, you take Kirkland, I want everything you can find on the guy and go talk to him. David, go to 26 southwest boulevard and talk to Jack Dunn and Colby's kid. They might be able to verify Colby's story." Don called kicking into high gear and followed Charlie into the 'war room'. He needed to find Colby now.

* * *

**There we go, Review and let me know what you think. :) I'm introducing Ryan in the next chapter and David's attitude will change.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- i don't own anything.**

* * *

Hidden Past

* * *

Megan managed to trace Kirkland to a sleazy motel downtown, she smelt the smell only people in the emergency services were familiar with as she approached the door: Decomp. She kicked the door once and then wished David or Don was here. Kicking down doors in heels was not the best thing ever, and here she was thinking she was just having a 'chat' with Kirkland. Colby was usually the one for kicking doors open but he really used his shoulder instead. Ignoring her train of thoughts she gave the door two more kicks and managed to bust it in only to be greeted with the sight of a tortured man. After clearing the apartment she called Don.

"Don, yeah I found Kirkland, yeah he's dead."

* * *

Don thanked Megan telling her to come back as soon as the CSIs reached the scene. He hung up and sighed in frustration, he listened to Charlie explaining his maths but it turned out don didn't need it. He thanked Charlie whilst running off in look for a free swat team. Don bounced down the stairs, gun drawn feeling the swat team right behind him. He needed to bring Colby in so they could sort this out. Who cares about a mission? Kirkland was dead which meant, most likely, that the op had been compromised. He needed to get Colby out. He reached the platform and watched the train pull away, thinking he had missed them until he saw two solitary figures on the platform.

"Colby! Don't move!" Don yelled, praying that Colby would listen. Colby looked straight at Don. He felt Carter grab his arm and followed him onto the track. If he didn't run it would all be over. Jack could clarify his story and he could be with Ryan. But if he didn't go he would be cleared, it would be on the news and the Chinese might come after him _and _Ryan. His son came first. He turned to run but the other train stopped him. He saw Dwayne pull a gun out of the corner of his eye. He managed to pull the gun down, stopping Dwayne from shooting in time for them to run whilst the other train covered them from fire from the trigger happy swat team. Colby looked back at Don, the urge to run back and just stop the whole charade was over whelming but he needed to continue. He needed to keep Ryan safe.

* * *

David stopped his SUV across the street from 26 Southwest Boulevard; it was a 2 floor small scruffy house with a front porch that looked like it was only being held together by the lonely hammock swaying in the breeze. There were surfboards and bicycles propped up against the side of the house and the front door was open; the screen door shut. David turned off the engine and opened the door to his car. He still couldn't believe Colby had a son. He started up the path towards the old house only to stop as the screen door swung open. A tall man with black hair and an 'attempt at a beard' as Colby would say. The only thing that made this man seem a little more dangerous was the fact he was pointing a shotgun at David. David rose his hands in the air trying to make the guy understand he wasn't a threat.

"Jack Dunn?" David asked after clearing his throat, making sure his hands were where he could see them.

"What's it too you?" He asked lowering the gun just a little bit.

"My name's David Sinclair. I work with your friend Colby Granger," David started only to be interrupted.

"How'd you know I was here?" Jack cut in; no one was supposed to know they were here. Only Colby and Ryan knew about this place, and Ryan hadn't been in contact with anyone other than him since Colby was arrested.

"As I was saying," David continued, moving closer to Jack. "I work with Colby he called us and told us he was undercover, said you could verify his story, he said we could find you _and _Ryan here." David watched as the guy lowered his weapon even more. He let out a sigh. He moved closer and started up the three steps to the porch knowing the guy wasn't a threat anymore.

"I best you better come in then." Jack said turning round and opening the screen door leading into what looked like a very homey living room and kitchen area. He sat the gun beside the doorway in what looked like an old umbrella stand. Jack led him into the lounge offering him a seat with a wave of an arm. David sat down and took a deep breath before asking the question he was dreading.

"Is Colby a spy?" He had all his attention on Jack waiting for an answer in the unbelievable silence that engulfed the house.

"No sir," Jack answered. David almost smiled. "He got signed up for this whole thing just over two years ago. Dwayne approached him and after he ratted the big people upstairs refused to just let him back off. They were trying everything to try and get him to do it. I mean hell, I tried to get them to stop by volunteering but they said I wasn't close enough to Carter." Jack spoke with a bitter tone. "Said they needed someone he trusted to do it. Colby was still saying no until Sofia filed for custody."

David's head shot up at that. "What? As in Colby's ex?"

Jack nodded looking slightly surprised at how he knew about that. "Colby's Ma still lives in Winchester, rumour is that Sofia went crazy, suffering depression and always seen in the liquor store. Colby's been looking after Ryan since the minute he was born. He freaked, he didn't want to lose his son, went straight to the higher ups and said he'd do the op if they made sure he kept custody and made it so Ryan disappeared of any systems the Mole might be able to use." Jack said. David looked confused. It sounded a bit coincidental; he mentioned it to Jack who just nodded.

"That's why I know about it. Colby got a bit suspicious too, called me to tell me."

"Wait, so Colby didn't choice this?" David asked, starting to believe Colby wasn't a traitor, thinking back to what Colby said in the interview room 'After Afghanistan I didn't believe in much of anything', if Colby was talking about his Ex filing for custody of his son then it could all make sense.

"No way! Colby was basically black mailed into doing this op." Jack cried, trying to prove his best friend innocent. Suddenly the door to the kitchen swung open alerting both men to the attention of a teenager who froze at the sight of them.

David had to do a double take. The boy –Ryan he guessed – was a miniature of Colby: Dirty blonde hair longer than Colby's; it hung just over his eyes, slightly tanned, same facial shape but his eyes were a blue/grey compared to Colby's blue/green.

"J.D?" the boy questioned from the doorway, holding it open with his foot like he was about to turn on his heel and run for it.

"R.J, come over here, this is Agent David Sinclair, he works with your old man." Jack said using the nicknames Ryan gave them when Colby was in Afghanistan to let Ryan know everything was okay.

"Wait, David, your David?" The boy asked sounding a bit taken aback. David nodded taking in the boy's appearance, he guessed he surfed like Colby as he was wearing board shorts and t-shirt and flip-flops. "I thought you'd be taller." Ryan said whilst smiling at David. David smiled and laughed a bit realising Colby must have mentioned him a few times to his son. He cleared his throat before moving onto the subject Don had called him about just before he arrived. He looked at Ryan and decided to continue the conversation. If this kid was related to Colby he probably be able to handle the news- he hoped.

"We found Colby's handler Kirkland dead in his motel room," David said watching both of Colby's family pale slightly. "We don't know how much was compromised so I was hoping you'd come back to the FBI building with me, we'd be able to protect you there."

Jack looked hesitant; he glanced at Ryan who was looking at him, trusting Jack to make the right decision for both of them. It was possible Colby told Kirkland where Ryan was hiding who could have in turn passed it on when he was being tortured.

"Let's go." He said motioning to the door with another wave of his hand. David smiled indicating he had made the right decision. He stood beside Ryan as they watched Jack lock the door, smiling as he realised he was bouncing on the balls of his feet like Colby did in the lift when he was bored or when he was waiting on something. He led them to his car across the street; know all they needed now was to get Colby out safe.

* * *

"You know I've been thinking, it doesn't matter about those guys, you waited on me to make the move to get us out, and I knew you were counting on me to make the move. As long as we keep pulling each other outta the wrecks, no one can stop us." Dwayne said, watching the two men driving the boat. Colby was glad he was wearing sunglasses that hid his eyes from Carter as one look would have told him he couldn't be further from the truth.

* * *

**Tadaa. Review and let me know what you think. i wasn't so sure about this chapter but hey ho. I also thought that in the year Ryan spent with Jack they would have exchanged nicknames - R.J for Ryan Joseph and J.D for Jack Dunn.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - i don't own anything. Sorry it's been a while. i stood on a nail on thursday, spent a whole lot of time in bed. Doctors thought i had blood poisoning but it was just some kind of bug. I'm all better now so here we go.**

* * *

Hidden Past

* * *

Colby stepped onto the boat behind Dwayne taking a deep breath. This was it. No turning back now. He followed the group through the corridor of the ship trying to keep his breathing even and calm. He somehow ended up leading the group into a room; he came face to face with Lancer and a video camera.

"Come on in." He said whilst nodding his head to the seat indicating he wanted Colby to sit there.

"How you doing" Colby said pulling off his hat and shaking hands with Lancer, although they'd never met Colby had been briefed on everything, _everything_, people knew about him.

"Take a seat," Lancer said confirming Colby's previous thoughts. He listened to Dwayne update Lancer, trying to act like there was nothing going wrong.

"Do you know who I am?" Lancer questioned turning his attention onto Colby.

"Should I?" Colby fired back.

"Well that's the question I need answered agent Granger."

"It's not Agent anymore."

"Mike Kirkland says differently." Colby froze looking at Lancer; Kirkland wouldn't sell him out unless he was being set up.

"Am I missing something?" Dwayne called from his seat looking directly at Lancer.

"You've been missing it for two years; he's a triple agent Dwayne. He's been feeding us lousy intell and spying on the FBI for two years." Colby watched as Lancer circled him and didn't fight as one of his lackeys took his gun.

"May I, uh, have the phone please?" Lancer asked holding his hand out to Colby expectantly. "How long were you planning on playing this? All the way to China?"

"If I had to." Colby said leaning back in the chair. He felt weird, as much as he realised his life was in danger, he didn't have to lie anymore.

* * *

Don threw himself into the seat next to David.

"Kirkland picked the right man for the job; the guy can defiantly keep a secret." Don sighed leaning back glaring at the roof.

"Or maybe he has no idea what we're talking about." David fired back looking over to where Jack and Ryan were sitting with Charlie and Amita.

"It would only confirm Colby's story though," Megan said. "Not help us find him."

"Alright, maybe we're just chasing this thing wrong. Last time we went after Carter what did he do?" David asked

"Made a run for China?" Don answered unsure feeling very much the 17 year old in maths class.

"Then he arranged a murder from prison, he pretended to co-operate with us."

"Yeah," Megan butted in, "But that was only to convince the CIA to … trade him back to China!" Megan and Don suddenly got where David was heading.

"Right, so how does he plan to get there?"

* * *

"So are you suggesting we develop a projective analysis to assuming Colby and Carter are intending to get to China?" Charlie asked perched on one of the desks in the war room, watching numbers appear and fade on a computer screen.

"Not Colby, just Carter." David supplied. "Everyone agrees on who he is you know, what his motivations are."

"Yeah, I'll get right on it." Charlie said moving over to a board in the corner followed quickly by Amita. David shook his head and moved over to Colby's kid and his best friend. David felt weird thinking of this guy as Colby's best friend. It was always how he saw himself. Well maybe not after what he said in the interview room.

"I'm sorry, how is maths going to help us find Colby?" Jack butted in, no longer able to keep quiet. David smiled as he watched Ryan elbow his godfather in the side. "What?" Jack asked looking down at Ryan before looking back at David. "I'm serious, how is it going to work."

"It does trust me." David said, looking over his shoulders at the vast amount of numbers now covering the board.

"Did you actually understand any of that or do you just smile and wait for the punch line?" Ryan asked also transfixed by the amount Charlie had written on the board. For the first time in five weeks David did something unusual, he laughed. It was such a 'Colby' thing to say, Jack shook his head and moved over to a table hopping up on it.

* * *

"Excuse the camera I can't remember things like I use to," Colby watched as Lancer uncovered a tray full of needles. "I should have known you were a plant from the start. Colby stared at the needles listening to stuff he sort of already knew. He remembered the last time he saw a needle was when Ryan needed a tetanus booster when he was 10, before all the crazy spy stuff had happened. Ryan hated needles and had taken refuge on Colby's lap. Something he hasn't done since, he remembered how he promised him a lollypop because the doctor didn't have any left only for Ryan to say he wasn't a baby. His baby was all grown up now he thought looking at Lancer. He pulled at the tie tags that held his arms to the chair. He felt trapped and took some deep breaths to try relieve the feeling.

"Unfortunately Kirkland died before he could answer the important questions like; Does the FBI know my name yet? And, uh, if I got to Washington will I be arrested?"

"You should just ask Dwayne, he's been working with us the whole time." Colby said trying to get a rise out of someone and direct the attention away from him. It didn't work.

"Why don't we start with something I already know, like your op name?"

"Arabian Nights." Colby quipped back.

"Stalking Horse," Lancer shot back. He approached Colby with the needle full of something unpleasant. Colby pulled back a bit but knew there was no point in struggling too much. The tie tags would mess up his arms

"Lesson number one: You can't lie, and I don't bluff." Colby looked away from the needle as Lancer pushed it through his skin and pushed the plunger, letting the drugs be taken by his blood and travel through his body. There was a huge chance that he would die on this boat. He watched as Lancer stared at him, knowing the effect of the drugs would over power him soon, and it wasn't going to be nice.

"What I administered was a non-lethal dose of tubocurarine; it paralyzes the muscles and depresses the respiratory capabilities, creating what I've heard described as the sensation of slowly drowning." Colby was breathing heavily fighting to keep his head above what seemed like water. He knew he was imagining it but the slight sway of the boat wasn't helping. He found himself drifting back to the first time he bailed on his surfboard. He could hear the waves crashing above his head and the tug of the waves on his arms pulling him down to the sand below. It didn't take long to work out the noise was Lancer talking and the pull was from the tie tags on his arms. There was no escape.

* * *

We assume that Dwayne Carter intends to get to China from Los Angeles by a direct and safe path. Now he is aware of all the resources at your disposal; police dragnets and surveillance on family and friends. You don't need an algorithm to see where this is going." Charlie said before launching into an explanation about mirrors or light. Don leaned back letting what his brother said wash over him. Colby's kid was sitting in a seat listening to everything Charlie said. If the kid was anything like Colby he probably could understand any of what Charlie was saying. But then again neither did he.

"But he has a much simpler more viable option, any ship flying a Chinese flag is considered foreign soil once it outs of the contiguous zone, 24 offshore nautical miles off shore."

"It's practically untouchable." Megan butted in.

"Right so value based algorithm ruled out private yachts, cruise ships, any boat incapable of making a transpacific journey, however weighted heavily towards freighters, and the port of Los Angeles recorded 13 Chinese freighters as of yesterday."

"So, which one is my dad on?" Everyone turn to look at the young boy who was staring directly at Charlie, waiting for an answer.

* * *

"Do they know my name? Have they been watching my contacts? How much of my network is compromised?" Lancer said pacing around Colby like a caged tiger playing with its injured prey.

"Kirkland never said and I never asked." Colby replied.

"Is that what Kirkland said when I asked him?"

"I know Kirkland; if you tortured him he didn't tell you anything."

"That's right," Colby let out a quiet sigh of relieve, Kirkland hadn't sold him out.

"Quinuclidinyl benzilate. It produces akathisia - an intense desire to move. It also amplifies pain receptors so that even a pinprick will feel like you're being stabbed," Colby heard Dwayne moving somewhere behind him. Colby had heard about this drug during his course with the FBI. He never liked the sound of it then and he hated the sound of it now.

"It also causes hallucinations and a loss of physical and mental control," Colby recited, trying to act bored, he was scared senseless. What if he mentioned Ryan? What if Dwayne mentioned Ryan? They wouldn't turn around and try to take him would they?

"Good. Then you'll know what to expect." Lancer said patting him on the shoulder and snapped off his gloves. Colby sank back in the seat, letting the effects of the new drugs merge with the old and overtake him.

* * *

**Please review and let me know that the good two hours ive spent watching Trust Metrics haven't gone to waste.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - i own nothing. I'm starting a new school tomorrow so i'm basically using this as a form of stress relieve. Be prepared for lots of action.**

* * *

Hidden Past

* * *

"Four Chinese freighters pulled out of harbour this morning, the tangshi was scheduled to load bicycle parts to Vietnam on Tuesday, instead it pushed out of harbour this morning."

Don nodded and listened as David explained how it could link with Carter and Colby's escape only to spot something.

"Do me a favour: zoom in on that black SUV. That's a web ITENA isn't it?" Don said interrupting David's explanation.

"One of ours," David said nodding in agreement. "Infrared markings."

"Run it." Don said getting excited. They may be onto something.

* * *

"Alright so the car was signed out to this guy, his name is Mason Lancer; he's a special assistant to the deputy attorney general.

"That's exactly the kinda position that would have classified information but you'd still need someone to go out and steal what he can't reach." Megan agreed, pleased they were finally getting somewhere.

"Yeah like Carter."

"Or Colby Granger." David called from the edge of the table where he was perched.

"Did Colby ever mention this guy?" Don asked turning to Ryan who was standing quietly against the back wall.

"Kirkland came over to the house once with a load of pictures. That guy was one of them. Dad went mental, he didn't want me getting involved, I wasn't supposed to see it." Ryan said quietly looking at Jack to make sure he was doing the right thing. "but I don't know why he had the pictures, this guy was defiantly one of them though."

David nodded taking on board the information. "Now the ship is 16 miles out the territorial mark, but it's still within the 24 mile contiguous zone."

"Which means we still need a warrant from the state department if we want to board." Megan sighed. This was taking too long. Don lent his head into his hands and listen to David explain to Charlie the answer.

"Alright look, it comes down to this: Do we in fact think Colby is a traitor? That's all it comes down to, do we? And if we do we let the coast guard watch and we wait on a warrant."

"And if he's not he could be dead by then." Megan finished getting a slight glare from Jack. Ryan stayed quiet listening into what his dad's team where thinking, he knew they couldn't take what he and Jack said to court as evidence, and his dad had lied to them for two years. But this was his dad. They had to save him, right? His blessings came from the Maths professor his dad was always talking about.

"So I uh, this is the trust metric I prepared on Colby Granger," He started giving odd glances around the room, knowing this could change everything. "It's a man's life put down on a few pages of expressions, distilled down to an index of trustworthiness, which is a single number that incorporates all facets of his behaviour. Like the risks he's taken or the orders he's obeyed or disobeyed. The confidences he's shared." Charlie glanced at Jack and Ryan, knowing they probably didn't like the way he was explaining Colby's life right now. But they would thank him for it later.

"Yeah," Don said looking directly at his brother. "So what does it tell us?"

"Nothing, nothing we don't already know in our hearts." Charlie finished looking directly at Ryan, hoping he had done enough to convince his brother and friends to go out and save a young boy's father.

"I'm in." Megan said smiling at Charlie.

"I'm still not sure what to believe, but I'd like to go find out." David said. Although he was now leaning towards Colby being innocent his partner, his _best _friend had lied to him for two years. Surely at some point along the line he could have told the team. Surely.

"I'm in." Jack called from the back table earning stares from all around the room. "What you guys roll in fours. Everyone knows that. I'm authorised, I have my gun with me, plus I want to kick Colby's ass for doing this."

"Alright. We roll in ten." Don said heading out of the war room to find a free SWAT unit willing to risk their lives on an unauthorised operation. Jack gave Ryan a quick hair ruffle before following David out of the room. Charlie smiled at Ryan watching as everyone else left the room.

"Is that what it really says? Your trust metrics?" Ryan asked Charlie when everyone else was gone. Charlie was a little a taken back by the question but answered any way.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well he didn't tell you guys about me; surely that's a big decision."

"Yeah, well it would have been if I factored it into the expressions," Charlie answered earning an astounded look from Ryan. "Oh, common! I would have had to rewrite the whole trust metrics all over again to factor you in. Anyway it wouldn't have changed it that much. What they don't know can't hurt them" Charlie said smiling at the young boy.

"Thank you."

"You can thank me when Colby's back home." Charlie answered smiling at his friend's son. 'If he comes home' Charlie thought to himself.

* * *

Lancer let out a long suffering sigh.

"Do they know my name?"

"Your name, your dog's name, your grandmother's name. Everybody knows everything." Colby called out. He was tired, he could hear engines, loud engines, he turned his head to the left to see Dopey. But Dopey shouldn't be there: Dopey was dead. He died in the car bombing along with Chrissy: The two men in his unit in Afghanistan that Carter had passed up on to save him. He was hallucinating. He shook his head and everything disappeared. He was back on the god damn boat looking at Lancer's back.

"The last syringe is Potassium Chloride the, uh, finisher and lethal injection cocktail. If I can't know what you know then it's really best that no-one does. What it comes down to, do you really want to spend your last few hours in unholy pain just so you can die?"

"Granger!" Dwayne called pulling Colby into the aftermath of the car bomb. He could see the wreck, the distance put between him and it by Dwayne pulling him back. He could hear the screams and feel the warmth of the flames. "Don't do this, it's not worth it for some secrets no-one is gonna care about 6 months from now."

"Dwayne." Colby managed to get out, the wreck now gone and he was staring at the wall of a boat. "I really wish someone else had pulled me out of that fire."

"Why?"

"Because I hate owning you."

Suddenly a siren broke the silence between the two men that were once brothers. Colby heard people scampering to get outside and fight with the FBI, Don believed him, he was going to be alright. He just needed to last ten more minutes. Colby hear the sound of guns being fired, he tried to keep his breathing calm. He was facing away from the door and he didn't like it one bit. He looked up and realise Lancer was loading up the last syringe, now he was starting to panic. He couldn't die, Ryan needed him. He couldn't die!

"What are you doing?" Dwayne cried from behind Colby, Lancer was pulling his top to the side, fully intending on ending it here and now.

"What I said I would." Lancer answered pushing the needle into Colby's chest. The pain erupted through Colby's body. It felt like he had been stabbed with a knife thanks to the Quinuclidinyl benzilate. He watched the darkness creep in around the edges of his eyes as the plunger was pushed in a millimetre. The last thing he heard before the darkness took him was a gunshot.

* * *

Don watched as Carter took a bullet to the chest after killing Lancer, he quickly shot his shooter in the chest before advancing forwards gun still drawn ready for anything else. He watched as David crouched before the younger agent and pulled the needle out of his chest.

"Potassium Chloride."

"Oh man! That stuff will stop his heart cold!" Don cried pulling out his phone to get the medics.

"Plunger wasn't fully deployed but he's not breathing. Colby!" David called slapping his partner across the face none to gently. "Stay with me, wake up!"

Jack chose that minute to burst through the door, gun drawn as the room hadn't been declared clear. He saw David calling on his friend and tucked his gun into the back of his trousers 'Gangsta style'. He grabbed a knife off the tray and sliced the tie tags off his best friends arms helping David lower him gently to the ground to try and ease his breathing – or to get it started again. Jack nursed Colby's head watching as David did chest compressions.

"How's Carter?" David asked, panting at the work it was taking to keep his friend alive.

"Dead, Colby just keeps owing this guy huh?" Don answered crouching down beside his youngest team member.

"Only if he lives." David bit back.

"Colby," Jack called, "Common man, Ryan needs you, you hear. He needs his dad Colby. I'm not gonna become some substitute father because you can't be bothered to breathe!" Jack called slapping Colby none too gently around the face trying to keep calm. The last thing they needed was for him to start hyperventilating.

"We've got control of the, Oh damn!" Megan cried announcing her presence at the scene. They stayed there for three more minutes but it felt like hours. The paramedics burst in, man handled Colby onto a stretcher that was taken up to a helicopter.

"We'll take his to Mercia hospital." The Medic called over the noise of the helicopter just before they pulled Colby up. Don nodded getting the message. He watched as other FBI agents arrived on the ship. He quickly handed over the scene before rushing his team and Jack onto a boat to get to the hospital to check on Colby.

"I'll call Charlie so he can tell Ryan." Don said to Jack, breaking the silence of the boat as they rushed across the sea.

"Nah, I'll tell him." Jack said holding his hand out for the phone. Don looked at him before agreeing, handing the phone over to the black haired man, suddenly coming to realise that Colby could die.

"Hey Charlie, yeah it's bad. Can you put Ryan on? Thanks. R.J? yeah small fry. It's bad. He's gonna be fine thought. You know that, right? Charlie will take you to the hospital and we'll meet you there. Put Charlie back on the Phone will you." Jack said before handing the phone back to Don, letting him explain to his little brother what was going on. Colby couldn't die, not now. Not after coming so far. Ryan needed him. Heck, Jack was pretty sure everyone on Colby's team needed him. Colby wasn't going to die.

* * *

**I'm loving the reviews guys :^) Keep it up. One more chapter to go i think :).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - i own nothing. Thanks to notsing for making me realise i needed to do more than one chapter.**

* * *

Hidden past

* * *

Ryan watched Charlie throw his laptop into its bag in silence. His dad had been hurt before and last time Jack hadn't sounded so upset as he had just then. His dad must have been pretty badly hurt.

"Don't panic, okay? Colby's gonna be fine: he always bounces back from these kinds of things." Charlie said trying to reassure Ryan and himself at the same time. He grabbed his laptop bag and keys before turning to Ryan.

"Come on. I'll drive you to the hospital." He said softer, motioning to the door. Ryan hopped off the table he had been perched on and moved to the door following Charlie to the lift not saying a word. His dad had to be okay.

* * *

Charlie led Ryan into a waiting room on the ground floor of the hospital. He sent a quick text to Don before heading to the desk and asked about Colby. The nurse looked him up and down: not sure if she was allowed to give out information.

"Are you related to Mr Granger?" The nurse asked pulling Colby's file up on the computer.

"No. but I've got his son with me, his godfather's coming but it would be great if we could get an update." Charlie said motioning to Ryan who just stared quietly at the nurse.

"I'm sorry but Colby Granger doesn't have a son listed." The nurse said quietly, getting slightly nervous, double checking for any listings of family, finding only a Jack Dunn.

"It's okay. We'll wait." Ryan spoke up quietly, looking at the nurse who smiled at Ryan regretfully.

"I'm sorry. There are seats over there if you want to wait." The nurse said pointing to a set of plastic seats lined up against a wall to the side of the room. Charlie nodded thanks to the young nurse before moving after Ryan to the seats. Ryan sat down a kicked his feet out in front, leaning his head back against the wall. He felt Charlie sit down next to him but didn't say anything.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Ryan." He heard Charlie say quietly, he nodded in appreciation but stayed quiet. Charlie slumped back in his chair. He wasn't sure what to say, Don was the one who was good with kids, lord knows how but he was. Charlie just sat next to the teenaged boy reflecting the silence. About 10 minutes after they arrived three FBI agents and one San Diego Police Detective rushed through the door to the waiting room. They froze at the sight of Charlie and Ryan waiting in the plastic seats, unaware of their entrance.

"Ryan?" Jack called. That was all it took for the 14 year old boy to rush from his chair into the awaiting arms of his godfather. Don, Megan and David moved away from them, giving them privacy to speak to Charlie. Jack straightened his back; pulling the boy he watched grow over the years into his arms, cradling him like he did when he was younger. Ryan rested his head against his Godfather's shoulder, feeling his feet leaving the ground. He let the tears he was keeping at bay flow.

"Hey R.J buddy. It's okay, it's okay." Jack whisper moving with his Godson to the seats sitting him in his lap. He felt the teenager's shoulders shake but no sound came out. Ryan never cried aloud. Sure there were tears but he had never made a sound when he cried unless he was in physical pain. Something Jack knew Colby hate.

"Mr Dunn?" Jack looked up to see a young nurse looking at him. "We're moving Mr Granger into a room now if you'd like to follow me." Jack nudged Ryan gently, letting the teenager get his bearings before gently placing his hand on his shoulder, guiding him through the corridors after the nurse.

They stopped outside a room with a glass window. Ryan froze at the sight of his father. He hadn't seen his dad when he was in hospital in Afghanistan, only the aftermath, the burns and the broken ribs. Last time he actually saw his dad in the hospital was when he sliced his thumb open whilst trying to cut the thanks giving turkey. He had only needed two stiches; now his dad was lying in a bed with loads of wires attached to him and a mask covering his face. He looked so, so vulnerable, something Ryan didn't like one bit.

* * *

"Doctors say his vitals are stabilised but it will be a day or so before the drugs leave his system." Megan said to David looking in at her injured friend lying in his hospital bed. David nodded spotting his best friend's son curled up in a chair placed next to the bed.

"Until I saw that needle sticking out of his chest I wasn't sure if he was guilty or innocent. How could I do that? How could I doubt my partner?" David asked quietly.

"You saved his life." Megan stated, following David's gaze to the teenager in the room. "You also made sure a boy didn't lose his father, the only parent he had."

"I still don't know who he is. I didn't know him when he was a spy, now he's some guy who pretended to be a spy. He pretended to be _my_ partner."

"To keep his son safe," Megan reminded him. "Now I get that Colby lied to you for two years. He lied to everyone, but I'm sure anyone who risks their life for their child is someone I'd give a second chance to."

David listened turning his eyes from Colby to his partner's son. Megan made a good case. He nodded quietly, looking back at his partner.

"I'm going to go find Jack and Don, you going to go in?" Megan asked looking over her shoulder for any sign of the two men. Charlie had left earlier to update Larry, Amita and Alan on the situation before the news got broadcasted on live TV. David nodded, watching his partner's chest rise and fall on his own, no machines or chest compressions from FBI agents to keep him alive. Megan slipped off in the general area of the canteen. David moved quietly into the room, observing the scene. Ryan was curled up in a chair next to Colby's bed his hand resting beside Colby's, sound asleep. The doctors had told them that it would be too painful for Colby to have any physical contact for the next few days. He pulled a spare blanket off the bed and wrapped it carefully around the adolescent. He smiled in satisfaction when the kid didn't wake up. He moved to the window and leaned against it just watching the scene in front of him. Megan was right, Colby may have lied to him, but he did deserve that second chance. And the fact that Colby owned him a six pack.

* * *

Colby felt something pressing down over his mouth. He moved his head, hoping that it would move, but it stayed tightly against his face. It hurt. He felt the pain radiate through his face. It was like someone was hitting him across the face repeatedly. He moved his had to remove it only to be stopped by two voices.

"Colby!"

"Dad!"

The second voice caught his attention. Ryan. His son. He snapped his eyes open and automatically regretted it. The light was blindingly white. He blinked a few times, getting used to the light before tilting his head to the side: Where his son's voice had come from. Ryan moved closer to the bed, he wanted to grab his dad's had like had done when he was younger but knew it would be too sore.

"Ry," His dad mumbled through the mask reaching out he patted the bed next to him indicating for his son to join him. Ryan moved carefully onto the bed sitting next to his dad. Colby snaked his arm around Ryan's waist manoeuvring his son next to him on the bed allowing him to curl up next to his dad without physically touching him. Colby reached up and ran a hand through his son's hair, making sure he was still there. He looked up, meeting David's eyes filled with relief and hurt. What was he going to do now?

* * *

**There we go. Give us a review if you liked it :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**** - i own nothing. **

* * *

Hidden Past.

* * *

wDavid watched his partner continue to run his hand through his son's hair, occasionally looking up at him. There was something in his eye's David hadn't seen before: Fear. David smiled as he realised Ryan had drifted off to sleep. It had been a really tough day for him, for all of them.

"Am I under arrest?" Colby croaked out, trying not to wake his son. He looked at David, fear still evident in his eyes. David shook his head, before adding a verbal no. He watched as Colby released a breath, sinking backing into the bed, pulling his son a little bit closer to him.

"Why?" David blurted out.

"Why what?" Colby said pulling the mask away from his face, allowing him to be heard easier.

"Why didn't you tell us, about Ryan, about everything?" David said, pleading for answers. He needed to know. Colby shifted slightly, looking everywhere but David's eyes. "Colby." David said pleadingly.

"I wanted to. God I wanted to, from the moment I knew you guys weren't the mole, but I had to keep him save." Colby said indicating to the smaller body tucked against his side. "But, Kirkland was against it, I was scared. I thought they'd take Ryan away if I screwed up." David nodded, still not sure. Colby could have trusted them not to say anything.

"You really think someone would take Ryan away if you refused?" David asked moving closer to the bed, sitting in the seat Ryan had vacated. Colby nodded checking Ryan was still asleep before answering.

"The same time I try to refuse an op my ex tries to take full custody of Ryan, it seemed a bit too coincidental, plus the fact she never wanted anything to do with Ryan when he was born." Colby said, running his hand through Ryan's hair almost to check if he was still there. David was please Colby trusted him enough to talk about it. Or maybe Colby thought he already knew it.

"He doesn't know, does he?" David asked quietly, looking at the young boy lying beside his partner. Colby shook his head, shifting slightly in the bed trying to get comfortable; Ryan was now resting his head on Colby's shoulder.

"If he knew, I don't know." Colby sighed. "His mom, well she's changed, I hear she likes her alcohol, can't keep a job. He's never met her. That was the deal when he was born. I'd take him and she'd lead a normal, kid free life." Colby said resting his hand on his son's head, no longer having the energy to run it through his blond locks. David quickly picked up that Colby was getting tired, he was amazed that he had managed to stay awake this long. Before David could even say anything about his friend's state a doctor rushed through the door.

"Mr Granger! You need to keep the mask on, and get that kid out of here. He's probably damaging your shoulder!" The doctor called, grabbing Ryan wrist violently and pulled at it to wake the kid up, calling for some nurses as he did so.

"Hey!" Colby yelled as loud as he could, trying to stop the doctor, only finding it hard to raise his arms at all. Ryan woke up, the confusion on his face quickly turned to pain and he let out a yelp. The doctor pulled him off of the bed, pushing him roughly in the general direction of the door. Ryan still being slightly lethargic stumbled from the shove and started to drop to the floor, causing Colby to raise his voice louder than before. David managed to push past the doctor and catch Ryan before he hit the ground, pulling him up to his feet. A nurse pushed into the room and started to peer over the machines, listing readings as she went oblivious to Colby's calls. David gently steered Ryan outside of the room before ducking back in.

"Hey Colby, I'm going to take Ryan to get something to eat okay?" David said pushing past the doctor who was trying to look at Colby's eyes with a pen light, struggling of course due to Colby's concern over the wellbeing of his son. As soon as David got the sentence out Colby's fight simmered to the odd jerking of an arm. "We'll be back once I've gotten him to eat something." David said almost asking Colby permission. Seeing Colby nod David exited the room to see Ryan leaning heavily against the wall, fighting to stay awake.

"You want something to eat?" David asked looking over the young boy, seeing the exhaustion in his eyes. Ryan shook his head, standing up a little straighter. David sighed realising the kid was as stubborn as his old man.

"Well it's going to take them a while to look over Colby, so why don't we head down to the canteen and get something to drink?" David asked trying to find a way into tricking the kid into eating. He doubted the kid had eaten since he had picked them up earlier. Ryan nodded moving to follow David down the corridor pausing only briefly to try sneak a glance in his dad's room. David avoided the lift leading Ryan down the stairs. He always found Hospital lifts to be either crowded or eerily empty, plus the stairs would keep Ryan awake. He turned back making sure Ryan was still with him before heading into the canteen, seeing Don, Megan and Jack sitting at a table talking quietly between themselves.

* * *

"What's going on?" Don asked seeing David and Ryan approaching their table in the empty canteen.

"Doctor kicked us out when he was Colby was awake. Doctor's a prick." David answered dropping into an empty seat next to Megan while Ryan dropped into the only spare one next to Don.

"He was just doing his job David." Don said unaware to what happened in the room, thinking the doctor just wanted to check out Colby and David was being overprotective of his partner.

"Don he practically manhandled Ryan out of the room!" David cried, catching the attention of all of the law enforcement officers at the table.

"What?" Megan asked confused looking at Ryan, not being the only one to do so.

"He grabbed Ryan's wrist and practically threw Ryan out of the room." David repeated in the same tone of disgust making his point more clear. Jack moved his hand across the tabled slowly indicating for Ryan to show them his wrist. Ryan, self-consciously, lifted his wrist that he had been cradling in his lap above the table. Moving it to where everyone could see it. His right wrist was slightly swollen and the tell-tale signs of a bruise were starting to show. Don and Megan made sympathetic noises looking at Ryan; Jack gently rubbed Ryan's wrist realising that it was most likely sprained, nothing to serious. But it didn't mean he had to like it.

"Did you get a name?" Jack asked David, anger blaring in his eyes. David shook his head only to freeze half way through.

"Actually I think it was something like Jacobs. Yeah that sounds about right Doctor Jacobs." David nodded confirming his own answer, remembering the name tag on his lab coat. Jack downed the last of his coffee before rising from the table.

"Hey David, I'm going to go talk to Dr Jacobs, you want to come so I can get the right guy?" Jack asked, crushing the polystyrene cup in his left hand and throwing it in the bin behind him. David nodded rising from his seat, pausing only to look at Don.

"I'll keep an eye on Ryan." He answered before David could even ask.

"I'm right here yah know." Ryan mumbled resting his head on his good arm, nursing his other wrist in his lap again. Don smiled at Ryan's retort remembering when Colby had said something very similar. He glanced back at Ryan realising the kid couldn't stay in a hospital overnight. He pulled out his phone and placed a quick call to his whiz kid brother. He watched as Jack and David left in the direction of Colby's room while the call connected. He was so glad he wasn't that doctor.

* * *

**There we go. Review and let me know. Trying to show that Colby trusts David with Ryan.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - i own nothing. My new school is crazy, it's only been the first week and i've had Homework up to my eyebrows.**

* * *

Hidden Past

* * *

David watched Colby sleep. He'd always thought it was weird when he saw people do it in the movies but now he got it: He needed to make sure Colby was breathing, that he was alive. He looked up and down the corridor again. Colby's doctor had vanished, leaving an angry Jack and a heavily sedated Colby. Jack was leaning back in the chair beside Colby's bed, listening to a nurse explain the extent of his friend's injuries. She was had only just got on shift but was more than happy to talk Jack through what was wrong with his friend.

"Well right now we can't give him any pain medication. If the drugs in his system were to mix with others it could do more harm than good. Dr Jacobs will be back in tomorrow if you want to talk to him." The nurse said hugging the folder to her chest looking at Colby.

"He's gone home?" Jack asked, surely the doctor should be here in case something went wrong.

"Yeah, most doctors volunteer to go on call or stay if it's a bad case but Dr Jacobs doesn't. He's living off 'daddy's' trust fund so doesn't work more than he has to." The nurse replied with a bitter tone, shoving the folder back into the tray at the end of Colby's bed. "I'll be back to check on him when I've finished my round, but he'll most likely sleep 'till morning."

Jack smiled as the nurse left the room before realising he didn't catch her name. Ah well I'll get it later he thought. He looked over his shoulder and spotted David.

"Hey man." Jack said waving his arm in a come in jester. David moved from the door way and dropped into the spare chair by Colby's bed. The two men just sat in silence, taking in the sound of the soft beeps coming from the heart machine by their friend's bed.

"Ryan's his world," Jack said all of a sudden, causing David to look up. "Colby would do anything for that kid. I know I would. You know I remember the first time Colby got a date after Ryan was born, he felt so guilty for leaving him behind and he didn't drink; it took years before I managed to get him out of the house for a pint. And then it was only a pint. He's given up a good chunk of his life for Ryan. Whenever he called before it was Ryan this, Ryan that. But you guys, you gave him that thing he needed, friends, family, something other than Ryan."

David smiled he remembered how boring work was before Colby yet he couldn't imagine it without him. His witty remarks and sense of humour seemed to make even the darkest case that wee bit brighter. Although he might be able to live without his 'coffee' if you could even call it that. It was hard to decide. On one hand he wanted to believe it was all true, like their friendship was pure, but on the other hand the lie was still there, screaming at him. He shook his head and looked at Jack, missing what he had said while he was deep in thought.

"What?"

"I said 'I'm going to check on Ryan can you stay with him?'" Jack repeat rubbing his face as he rose from the chair, exhaustion clear on his face, leaving the room not giving David a chance to reply, knowing his answer would be yes anyway.

* * *

"Hey Charlie,"

"Is everything okay? Is Colby okay? I didn't upset Ryan did I? I mean I'm not good with kids, why did you leave him with me in…"

"Charlie!" Don called snapping Charlie out of his panicked rant. "Colby's fine, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. What's up?" Charlie asked letting out a sigh, he hadn't been able to get any sleep, it had just gone midnight.

"Have you got the spare room set up by any chance?"

"Yeah, you need somewhere to crash?" Charlie asked slightly confused. He was used to Don crashing at the house, but Don usually just used his old bedroom or the couch.

"No, but I was wondering if Ryan could stay with you, at least until his Colby's back on his feet. We can't have him sleeping at the hospital." Don said.

"Yeah, I don't see a problem with that. Let Jack know he's welcome here too." Charlie said, moving out of bed, knowing that Don probably meant tonight.

"Thanks Charlie." Don said before hanging up. He looked down at Ryan who had fallen asleep on his good arm, he was about to wake him up when he saw Jack approaching.

"Hey Jack,"

"Hey man, I was going to go take Ryan to a hotel room." Jack started before Don cut in.

"Nah, I was just about to say, my brother's got a spare room at his house. It was our childhood house and my dad still lives there with him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you guys crashing."

"No, we can't impose on you guys like that." Jack argued moving to wake up Ryan, only to find his way blocked by the older man.

"Yes you can, I already told Charlie you were going to. Look it's a short drive from the hospital. My dad can watch Ryan, he shouldn't spend all his time in the hospital, and at least you know he's safe at Charlie's." Don said trying to get him to listen. Jack let out a sigh glancing back at Ryan.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I already called Charlie, he says it's cool."

Jack let out another sigh, "Okay, how do I get there? I've got to come back before Colby wakes up, or he'll freak out. God I hate this!" He cried, the stress finally getting to him. Jack dropped into an empty seat, placing his head into his hands.

"I'll take him, I'll stay there and drive him back in the morning, and you stay here with Colby." Don said, resting his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Ryan slurred making both men jump, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey kiddo, it's way past your bedtime." Jack joked making the teenager snort. "Listen, Charlie's offered up a bed for you, I'm going to stay here and Don will drive you there and bring you back tomor … later today." Jack said crouching next to his godson.

"What about you?"

"I'll stay here with your dad, just for tonight. He'll freak out when he realises you're not here." Jack said resting his hand on Ryan's knee. Don looked at the scene before him and understood why he didn't tell them about Ryan. His whole world seemed to revolve around him, even if he was injured.

* * *

David leant back in the chair, Jack still hadn't returned. It was just him and Colby. He closed his eyes listening to the soft beeps and occasional hum of the machines. It was about 10 minutes later when he heard something that didn't belong: A soft whimper. His eyes snapped open and David sat up straight watching as his partner tossed his head side to side, trying to shake off some unknown nightmare. He reached out, about to shake his partner when he remember what the nurse had said, any touch – no matter how light – would be incredibly painful to Colby.

"Colby, Colby? Wake up!" David called, smacking his hand on the side of the bed next to Colby's hand trying to draw his attention away from the dream. Colby responded as soon as David's hand hit the bed. His eyes flew open and he tried to sit up, pulling at the wires attached to the machine. David jumped into action,

"Colby, Colby calm down! You're safe." David called getting in his line of sight. Colby stopped his attempt of moving, sinking back into the pillow.

"Ryan?" Colby slurred still dopey from the sedative they had given him.

"Jack's just checking on him." David said letting an awkward silence fill the air. Colby leaned back further into the pillows, it had hurt, physically hurt when David accused him in the interview room. It was one of the many times he had been so close to throwing in the towel over the last two months. He didn't know what he was going to do, where he was going to go. He wanted to stay in LA, to get to skip out of work early to watch Ryan in a school show or to go surfing before dinner and then sit down for a proper cooked meal, not take away left over from the night before. Those were the moments he had missed, sure he got morning surf with Ryan, but usually he couldn't enjoy it because he was still tired from the last case that only finished around 1 o'clock that morning.

"You've got an amazing son Colby." David said eventually breaking the silence. Colby looked up at him and nodded.

"I'm waiting for the rebellion to kick in. Give him 6 more months and I swear he'll be in all kinds of trouble. I'm not exactly the best role model for him am i?" Colby said trying to stay awake.

"I don't know Colby. There are few men who will risk everything for their country." David said causing Colby to look at him in surprise.

"But you said …" Colby said looking confused.

"You're a damn good actor, I'll give you that." David said smiling weakly at his friend. Colby laughed and leaned back into the pillow drifting off to sleep. Things were looking up.

* * *

**There we go. Sorry it's been a while. Review and let me know what you think. :^)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - i own nothing. I changed this at the end because i changed the end but didn't save it. Thanks to notsing for bringing it to my attention. I'll try upload later today.**

* * *

Hidden Past

* * *

Don pulled the car to a stop and looked across at the boy sitting in the passenger's seat. Ryan head was resting against the window, dead to the world. Don reached over and gently shook his shoulder. Ryan jerk awake and looked at Don, remembering what was going on before moving to undo his seatbelt. Don turned off the engine and hopped out of the car. Ryan shut his door and leaned against the car trying to stay awake, not that he'd been having much luck recently. He jumped when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder looking up to see his dad's boss. Don carefully nudged him up the path to the craftsman house in front of them. Ryan and Don both moved at a slow pace, neither one of them having enough energy to move at a normal pace. When they reached the door Don pulled it open only to realise it hadn't been locked. Hoping he wouldn't wake his father or his brother he walked in making sure Ryan was following him. He threw his car keys of the wood table and turned to shut the door when he was sure Ryan had entered. The kid was quiet that was for sure. He spun around quickly when he heard footsteps on the wood stairs, his quick change in posture alerted Ryan who stood up a little straighter and became slightly more alert.

"Hey Don," Charlie called softly when his foot touched the bottom step.

"Your door's unlocked." Don said relaxing, but was slightly annoyed that his brother hadn't taken precautions to protect himself.

"I knew you were coming, I thought I might have fallen asleep before you arrived." Charlie explained moving to see Ryan and Don a bit better. Both of them looked shattered, Ryan was now leaning against the door frame, head back and eyes starting to shut. Don had the tell-tale signs of exhaustion across his face, shirt wrinkled and tie slack.

"Common Ryan," Charlie called a little louder than normal to catch his attention. "I'll show you where you are sleeping." He motioned to the stairs once he was sure Ryan had heard him.

"Thanks Don," Ryan muttered as he passed, barely having enough energy to raise his voice. He moved to the stairs and trudge up after Charlie leaving Don to collapse onto the couch.

So this is the spare room, clean sheets and the bed's comfy. Toilets in the room right across the hall. Okay?" Charlie asked watching the younger boy practically sway from exhaustion; he must have been up a lot over the last 48 hours, "There some old Pjs on the bed there if you want them, I'm just two doors on the right if you need anything okay?" Charlie asked again.

Ryan nodded, "Thanks for everything Charlie." Ryan said making extra effort to be heard. Charlie smiled and left the room shutting the door behind him. Ryan dropped onto the bed kicking his shoes off. Deciding it was too much effort to change into Pjs or to get under the covers he lay back and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Jack walked into Colby's room and watched as David and Colby both slept, David leaning his head on the mattress next to Colby's hand. He was glad Colby had found someone he that would watch his back. Colby had an unnatural talent for getting into trouble.

"I take it they finally sorted things out." Jack jumped at the female voice, spinning round to see Megan standing next to him. He let out a breath, alerting Megan to the fact she had made him jump. "sorry." She added as an afterthought.

"Nah it's cool. And I think so. Where have you been?" Jack asked leaning against the wall, keeping his tone quiet and calm so not to wake the two sleeping men.

"Thinking. And getting Coffee." Megan answered, looking straight ahead at Colby and David.

"What about? If you don't mind me asking." Jack said looking at the two men as well.

"Everything," Megan admitted, "But mainly Colby I guess. I mean we've been friends for almost two years; I'm a criminal profiler, why didn't I notice anything? Why didn't he tell us?" Megan said an upset tone clear in her voice.

"He wanted to, he really did. But he was scared. Plus he's a good liar when it comes to protecting Ryan. He once managed to convince a staff Sargent that he had a broken foot to spend time with Ryan on his birthday, yet he can't lie when the same Staff Sargent asks who decided to store the six pack in the back of the truck." Jack said with a fond tone. Megan smiled as she looked at the two men.

"I knew something was off, but, I guess I just didn't know what." Megan said, finally looking away from her two team mates. They both stood in silence after that, neither one of them making any attempt at small talk both deep in thought. Almost half an hour after their chat Colby started to stir.

"No, No Please!" Colby called, head tossing from side to side. David was sitting upright in seconds and Jack had leaped across the room to aid his friend.

"Colby!" Jack called, trying to wake him. "Colby wake up!"

Colby's eyes snapped open and his breathing became very heavy but slowly started to level out.

"Ryan?" He asked eyes darting around the room trying to spot his son.

"Don took him to Charlie's. I thought it would be best if he got a proper night's sleep." Jack said softly, calming Colby's panic. "What happened?" Jack then asked referring to the Nightmare.

"Bomb." Colby muttered, eyes sliding closed trying to block the images and sounds from his mind. Jack nodded, but David looked slightly confused. If anything he thought Colby would have been dreaming about Lancer, not something that happened almost 10 years ago. Only Ryan knew that Colby often dreamt about the car bomb in Afghanistan, not even Jack knew about the almost nightly haunts.

Megan walked forwards dropping into the seat on the other side of Colby.

"So Idaho," Megan started, then paused not really sure what to talk about. "You've got a great kid."

"Why does everyone say it like it a surprise," Colby said. "I can't have screwed a kid up that bad." He joked, Megan smiled please that Colby was still slightly like his old self. Colby yawned, moving his head slightly to the side.

"Get some sleep man." David said. Colby looked at him with big eyes.

"All I've done is sleep since I got here!" Colby complained, sounding slightly like a child who had been told it was past his bedtime. Jack laughed at his best friend; Ryan had often tried the same thing with him when he was younger.

"Your body needs sleep right now," Megan said, "Just go to sleep."

Colby nodded and closed his eyes before asking, "Are you just going to watch me?"

David coughed and moved for the door muttering something about coffee to which Megan quickly agreed to. Jack threw himself into a spare seat and closed his eyes. He'd check on Ryan in the morning, he was too tired to move.

* * *

**Tada :) Review and let me know what you think :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - i own nothing. Sorry managed to get my self dehydrated and over stretched my achillius tendon, ouchies. im on my summer holiday now so i plan to finish this at some point. if i can find a good place to stop it.**

* * *

Hidden Past

* * *

Ryan rolled over and buried his head in the pillow. It was too bright in his room which was confusing seeing as there wasn't a window in his room. He shot up and looked around, light was pouring in from the window illuminating everything in the room. This wasn't his room. There were pictures of Don and Charlie and an older man in most of them with the occasional woman in every other. He climbed out of bed and padded over to the window, he had a good view of the garden and it looked like a nice day. He opened the bedroom door choosing to venture on in his scabby socks, shoe abandoned at the foot of the bed. Ryan looked up and down the hall before hearing voices floating up the stairs. He slowly made his way down the stairs not making too much noise in case someone else decided to sleep in. His dad loved a lie in when the surf wasn't too great so Ryan was used to being quiet in the mornings, his dad deserved a break every now and then.

He reached the bottom of the stairs but didn't leave the cover that the surrounding walls supplied. There was quiet chatter between who Ryan could work out as Charlie and someone else. He glanced to the left and didn't see Don, maybe he was sleeping upstairs.

"You okay?" Ryan jumped off the bottom step spinning round to see Don swaying down the stairs rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Ryan nodded waiting for Don to reach the bottom step. Don looked at the boy and suddenly realised he was a bit out of his depth: he was in a house with people he didn't know and his dad was in the hospital.

"You hungry?" Don asked, it was a little late for breakfast but his dad made the best pancakes, slipping past Ryan leading him into the dining room. It was really a question, the kid was going to get something weather he liked it or not.

"Sortof." Ryan muttered. Don smiled and shook his head; the kid was a lot like Colby, not wanting to be too much of a hassle.

"Hey Donnie, and you must be Ryan." Ryan looked at the older man sitting at the table. He nodded still a bit unsure of whom this guy was, luckily Charlie must have picked up on it because he quickly introduced him.

"Ryan, this is my dad Alan." Charlie said, "You want some pancakes?"

"Um, my dad sortof warned me not to eat anything you cooked." Ryan said wringing the helm of his shirt between his hands looking down, Alan and Don bursted out laughing at Charlie's expense.

"Don't worry Ryan, I cooked them." Alan announced moving into the kitchen to get some. "Sit down and I'll bring them through, you too Donnie." Don dropped into a seat patting the one next to him motioning for Ryan to join him. Charlie started talking about something most likely maths. It only took two minutes before Don moaned about it being too early and Alan appeared with pancakes.

"Get them while they're hot, or before Donnie eats them all." Alan joked to Ryan.

"Thank you Sir." Ryan said finally remembering his manners, his dad wouldn't be happy if he found out he was being disrespectful.

"Call me Alan, none of this Sir stuff." Alan replied straight away, it reminded him of the first time he met Colby, it had taken the younger man weeks before he called him Alan. Maybe he could break the boy a little easier.

"Okay," Ryan said before digging into the pancakes. Charlie smiled at his dad across the table passing him his paper.

* * *

Jack rolled his head then shook it trying to stay awake. Megan and David had yet to appear and he forgot to exchange numbers with Don so he couldn't call him. Now he didn't know where Ryan was and Colby was going to wake up at any minute and ask where Ryan was. He closed his eyes and leaned back, the last three days had been hell. All he need was some coffee, or some energy juice, or some coffee. Hell he'd even take some of Colby's 'coffee' right now. He tried to stay awake but it was just too hard …

* * *

…"Do you think he's awake?"

"Try poking him." Ryan looked at Don, eyebrows raised. Don smiled and moved towards Colby who was still asleep, but it was Jack who was their topic of conversation.

"Say what? Don't poke me!" Jack slurred sitting up in his seat looking at Ryan suspiciously.

"Hey he wanted to do it not me!" Ryan called out pointing at Don who turned into the picture of innocence. Jack looked at Don before sinking back into his chair making sure his sides were protected with his arms. Ryan smiled and hopped up onto the bed next to his dad. He carefully ran his hand down his arm. Colby stirred then opened his eyes.

"Ry?" He asked almost as sleepy as Jack. He shifted slightly to sit up also allowing more room for Ryan on the bed. It wasn't as painful as yesterday but Colby could move without it feeling like he was being stabbed, it was more like he was being punched every time he moved. Ryan looked around still a little paranoid about his dad's doctor but the coast was clear so he scrambled up next to his dad. Colby didn't seem to mind allowing his kid to steal some of the pillow room that was left over from him sitting up.

Jack's snore made everyone jump in the room. Colby sighed and shook his head, he felt a little guilty about Jack, he had dropped everything to come and look after Ryan because Colby managed to screw things up. Don turned to look at Colby.

"Are you guys going to okay if I run Jack back to Charlie's so he can get some proper shut eye?" Don asked unsure if Colby was well enough to look after Ryan, he looked like he was about to drop off at any minute.

"We'll be fine, I've only been looking after him for 14 years," Colby joked. "Thanks Don." Don nodded smiling before shaking Jack awake and leading him out to the car.

* * *

"Don's a nice guy." Ryan said gently leaning against his dad's shoulder scared he would hurt him; Colby sensed his son's uneasiness and wrapped his arm around his kid pulling him into a one armed hug.

"Yeah, did you meet Alan?" Colby said gently pulling Ryan's bruised wrist into his hand so he could look at it."

"Ahh," Ryan hissed but didn't moan too much allowing Colby to look at his heavily bruised wrist, "Yeah, he's really nice, refused to let me call him Sir." Ryan said. Colby laughed at that remembering the fight Alan had put up about him calling him Sir. He pulled Ryan's wrist up to his mouth and gave it a kiss like he did when Ryan was younger making his son moan in protest. Colby ran his hand through his son's hair, making sure he was still there, not wanting him to be out of his sight. Don and David had both told him Lancer was dead but they still didn't know who else could be the mole; Lancer could have been a cover for someone higher up the ladder. Dwayne was dead too, Colby still owed him. He hated that. He thought that Dwayne did it just to spite him, 'Hey I'm dead and you still owe me.' Ryan's breathing had levelled out indicating he could be asleep. Colby sighed and leaned his head back; he wasn't sure what to do. He knew everything would have been seized by IA; his apartment, his stuff, Ryan's stuff. It would be a pain to get it all back, _if _he could get it all back.

Colby leaned back letting his head rest against Ryan's only to shoot up when he heard someone enter the room.

"I thought I said that kid was to stay out of here!" Colby shot up straight knocking Ryan over, Ryan jumped off the bed before the doctor could drag him off again.

"Call security now!" The doctor called out of the door reaching out to grab Ryan. Ryan yelped as the man lanced onto his arm pulling him towards the door. Ryan tugged himself out of his grip and shoved him out of the way; he was scared he dodge the man's grip yet again and darted for the door ignoring his dad's pleas for the doctor to stop.

"Ryan!" Colby called after his son. Trying to get out of the bed, pulling wires out left right and centre.

"Mr Granger, stop it!" Colby ignored the doctor, shrugging the white coated man off of him. He managed to get all of the wires off and hop out of the bed. He felt the ground sway underneath his feet.

"Mr Granger!" Colby tried to take a step forwards but it hurt too much, he felt his legs give out on him. He ground rushed up to meet him. Ryan needed him; he needed to make sure he was okay. He tried to pull himself up but felt a stabbing pain in his arm. He looked to see the doctor holding a needle crouching beside him. He started to hyperventilate.

"What did you give me?"

"Something to ease the pain."

"What did you give me?" Colby crocked feeling the remaining power draining from his body, his vision started to go black at the edges. He looked around for Lancer. "Where's Ryan?" The doctor ignored Colby calling out the door for help. The last thing Colby remembered was seeing nurses burst into the room. Ryan was gone.

* * *

**dun dun dunnnnnnn. Evil doctor alert. Review and let me know what you think. am i dragging this on too long?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer - i don't own anything. Eni01- it's a fair point with Ryan being quiet i hope this chapter explains it :)**

* * *

****Hidden Past

* * *

Ryan jumped the knee high fence that boxed in the hospital car park and raced down the road. He finally stopped when his lungs were screaming for air. He stopped and bent over at the waist, hands gripping his knees tightly, ignoring the weird looks he was getting from passing shoppers. He knew he looked a mess: Clothes from yesterday crinkled from sleep and his hair in a desperate need of a cut windswept across his face. He looked around and realised roughly where he was, he was in a local shopping area but not too far from his home. His dad's apartment was roughly five blocks from where he was. Which meant it was a twenty minute walk to the beach. He looked over his shoulder knowing he should be heading back to the hospital but he needed to get away from it all. It was scary, to see his dad so vulnerable. His dad was like a superhero to him when he was younger, and as he grew up he became a role model, someone he aspired to be like. And it terrified him that his dad was lying in that bed with all the wires. He stood up straight and started running again ignoring his leg's screaming protest.

Ryan remembered when they first arrived in LA; his dad had woken him up while yelling from his nightmares. Neither one of them had been able to get back to sleep. He walked hand in hand with his dad to the beach, the two of them sat there until the sun rose. It had relaxed both of them. It was something he knew his dad still did every now and then, but it was Ryan who had taken to watching the wake crash onto the sand over the past month. It was like the Grangers way of therapy in this whole mess. It took him under ten minutes to reach the beach, something he was proud of. He collapsed in the sand, letting the cool breeze relax his aching muscles. He sat there and stared at the waves in the distance, ignoring the noise surrounding him. It was looking like a beautiful day.

* * *

Don called David from his car, asking him to go check on Ryan and Colby. He had got side tracked when the director called him after he dropped Jack off at Charlie's house. Colby had been alone with Ryan for two hours, he didn't believe Colby was incapable of looking after Ryan but he needed his sleep and Don knew Ryan should be getting something to eat; he had hardly any of the pancakes at brunch. He was hoping a stern word from his dad would convince him to eat a proper meal.

"Hey David, can you get to the hospital soon?"

"I'm already here, Don Ryan's gone." David said concern laced into his words.

"What?" Don cried at the freehand phone microphone in the FBI issued SUV.

"Colby's doctor stopped by again and kicked Ryan out, none too gently from what I can make out. Colby tried to follow him out and the doctor stuck him with a needle." David's voice flowed through the speakers, anger clear in his voice. "And I've checked the hospital and I can't find him anywhere!" Panic now over took the anger in David's voice.

Don speed up a little bit knowing he wouldn't get a speeding ticket. Jack needed to sleep, he couldn't turn around and get him; Jack was stressed and tired, not a good mix.

"Where do you think he would go?" Don asked turning a corner a bit too sharp, "If he's not in the hospital."

"Somewhere safe?" David bounced an idea off Don. "I think that doctor scared him, maybe he went somewhere he felt safe."

"Where? Colby's apartment was seized, he can't go back there." Don said.

"The beach? Colby's always surfing after cases to relax; I bet it rubbed off on Ryan." David suggested pacing the hospital corridor ignoring the no cell phone rule; Colby was still sedated and would be for another hour or so. The last thing he needed was to find out his son was missing.

"I can drive past there and check. If that doesn't work I'll call Jack." Don agreed taking a sharp left to turn onto the main road to the beach. He said he'd call if he found Ryan and made David promise to call if Colby woke up before he got back. This day couldn't get any better.

He slowed the car to a crawl driving parallel to the beach, looking for any sign of Colby's son. He was starting to give up hope when he saw a blonde boy sitting on the creamy sand. He pulled into the nearest parking spot and hoped that he wouldn't get a ticket because it was a FBI issued vehicle. He trudged across the sand in his black suit and sat beside his agent's son. He looked so vulnerable; his knees pulled up to his chest but crossed at the ankles and head resting on top of his knees.

"Hey," Don said quietly trying not to scare Ryan too much. "Why aren't you at the hospital?" Ryan glanced over at the FBI agent then looked back at his legs.

"It's scary." Ryan muttered, "He's not meant to be like that." Ryan kept looking at the sand, he knew Don would think he was so childish but he couldn't help it.

"I know what you mean." Don said, finally getting Ryan's attention, he could feel his intrigued look targeting on the side of his face. "My mum got cancer, she was one of the strongest women I knew, and she got weaker and weaker. She couldn't even stand by herself towards the end. This was the same woman who used to walk me to baseball practice and she couldn't even stand. It's scary when one of your parents is like that. And it's okay to feel like that, it's overwhelming. All of a sudden you're expected to be the strong one and it scared me, it really scared me." Don said tapping in on emotions he hadn't released in a while. He could feel the tell-tale signs of tears coming along. He looked at the teenager sitting next to him. "Now what do you say we go see your dad, I bet he's really anxious." Don said standing up, Ryan looked up at him and the FBI agent lowered his hand offering help which Ryan accepted.

* * *

David finally managed to get in contact with Colby's doctor through one of the nurses.

"He'll be here soon. Dr Jacobs is just finishing up with another patient." The nurse said, checking Colby's vitals before leaving the room. He looked down as his phone beeped indicating he got a text.

_Found Ryan now heading to hospital, he's okay – D._

David dropped into one of the seats before letting out a sigh; he needed a holiday away from LA. It wasn't long before Don arrived with Ryan in tow. Ryan muttered an apology to David and leant against one of the walls looking at his dad. David caught Don nodding his head to the doorway indicating he wanted to talk to David in private. David stood up and followed Don into the hall. It seemed as though Don had timed it perfectly as Dr Jacobs turned up as soon as they stepped outside.

"Gentlemen?" the doctor asked and was met with two angry and quite scary faces.

"I'm Special Agent Eppes and this is Special Agent Sinclair. Can you tell me why you saw it fit to manhandle my team mate's son from his bedside?" Don asked gruffly getting straight down to business.

"He was risking my patient's wellbeing!" the doctor cried trying to defend himself, but David wasn't having any of it.

"So him having a panic attack had nothing to do with the fact you threw his son out of the room on two occasions and injected him with medication against his will?" David and Don watched as the man visibly squirmed under their glares.

"He needed to be sedated for his own good. He was going to hurt himself" The doctor tried to argue.

"He needed his son!" David cried.

"Hey Colby's awake." Ryan called from the doorway bringing all of the men back to the present issue at hand. They all filed into the room after Ryan, the doctor somewhat nervously after receiving almost identical glares from David and Don.

"I want to sign myself out." Colby said now sitting up in the bed.

"I don't think that's a good idea sir." The doctor said, somewhat annoyed but professional.

"Why?" Colby asked, "I can't have painkillers cause of the drugs in my systems, all I'm doing is lying around here. I want out." Colby said determination clear in his hoarse voice.

"The drugs haven't left your system yet." David argued, agreeing with the doctor for once, unsure of his friend's decision.

"I don't care, get me the discharge or I walk out of here anyway. Then I'll sue the hospital for malpractice and abusing my son. A 'war hero' like me will win loads of sympathy." Colby said adding a bitter tone to the last sentence.

"Yeah, they'll believe a traitor like you." The doctor spat out, ignoring the two armed men in the room. That was his first mistake; his second was to bump into Ryan as he attempted to leave the room. It was only seconds before he was tackled to the ground.

"You're under arrest for the abuse of a minor, you have the right to remain silent …" Don said pinning the man to the ground as he placed the cuffs on him. Sometime Don really loved his job.

* * *

**There we go :) Review and let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer - i don't own anything. Here we go :) **

* * *

Hidden Past

* * *

Don watched as Colby stood at the nurses' desk filling out forms, leaning on the desk to stay upright. There was no way Colby should be discharging himself but there was nothing he could do. David and Don had tried everything to talk him into staying but he point black refused to be persuaded. When Don had called Jack he hadn't found the backup he was looking for. Jack had mumbled something about, 'Colby's a big boy; he can make his own decisions' before going back to sleep. This had puzzled Don as beforehand Jack hadn't left Colby's bedside. He watched as Ryan bounced on his toes beside his dad at the desk, it was weird to watch Colby interact with a child – something Don wasn't used to. Colby placed his hand on Ryan's head stopping him from moving, while he handed the forms back to the nurse, ruffling his son's hair as he did so. The thing that Don found the weirdest was that Colby had somehow got a hold of clothes and shoes. He approached the two Grangers, announcing his presence before he reached them.

"What now?" Don called, making both Grangers turn. "What are you going to do?"

Colby shrugged, "Not sure yet. Think we might head down to San Diego for a while, crash with Jack if I'm allowed?" Colby finished looking at Don. He wasn't sure if he was actually cleared or not. Don shrugged; details of Colby's release were shady at best. It was announced on the news he wasn't a traitor but there wasn't any news on what would happen to him. The higher ups were too busy trying to clear up the political mess that Colby's rescue had invertedly made to tell Don what was going on. Don explained this to Colby who was leaning heavily against the desk.

"Maybe you should just stay in hospital for a little while longer," Don suggested

"No way!" Colby argued back, not wanting to be stuck in a bed anymore.

"Then why don't you stay at Charlie's?" Don suggested, "Just until we get the good to go from upstairs."

Colby sighed, "I don't want to intrude."

"You won't be, and Charlie will take it as an insult if you don't." Don argued, "You know you won't be intruding."

Colby sighed then nodded, it wasn't like he had a better plan and Alan was an excellent cook. Ryan didn't seem too freaked out by the idea so he might as well take advantage of it.

"Just until I get the all clear?" Colby asked running a hand shakily through his short hair.

"No problem." Don agreed, pleased Colby was accepting help for once. David reappeared from the cafeteria, coffee in hand and re-joined the small group. "I've got to head back to work so David can take you to Charlie's, right?" Don said giving David a play-along-with-this look.

"Yeah," David said hesitantly. "I've got the car out front." Giving Don a really weird look, Colby copied David's example and stared at Don. Don shook his head sighing and waved his hands in a shooing motion.

"Fine let's blow this popsicle stand," Colby said standing up with a little more energy, happy he was getting out, and gripped gently onto Ryan's shoulder steering him away from the desk towards the car park. David gave Don one final look before chasing after the father and son. As soon as David disappeared around the corner Don pulled out his phone.

"Hey Charlie, can Colby stay at yours?"

"Hello to you too Don, and sure I guess. I take it Ryan's coming too? No problem I can set up rooms, Colby and Ryan may have to share" Charlie mused not put off by his brother's directness.

"Good because they're on their way right now." Don said into his phone moving towards the car park.

"What! Now?" Charlie asked astounded.

"Yeah, that a problem?"

"No but you could have given me a bit more warning!" Charlie said ever so slightly scolding his older brother.

"Sorry, I'll try harder next time." Don said smirking into the phone. "I'll see you at dinner?"

"Sure, talk to you later." Charlie said before hanging up. He only had roughly fifteen minutes to organise rooms.

* * *

The silence in the car was kind of awkward. Colby was riding shotgun, and Ryan was in the back staring out of the window. David looked in his rear view mirror and saw the boy leaning his head against the strap of the seatbelt, unaware to the tension in the car. Sure they had made up but David had no idea how to start a conversation. It felt like he was getting a new partner all over again and they had yet to hit their 'groove' and it seemed Colby was having the same problem. Luckily Ryan finally broke the ice three minutes into the drive.

"Why do people always run when their guilty?" David and Colby both glanced back at Ryan who was still looking out the window. David snorted at the comment and Colby grinned.

"It's the suits. You always think you can outrun a guy in a suit." Colby said twisting slightly in the seat ignoring the throbbing pain that made his hands shake a little bit, grinning at his son.

"What are you on about; you hardly ever wear a suit." David said laughing as he turned a corner.

"And how many times do I catch the guy?" Colby retorted turning back to face the front, the bickering picked up there and continued all the way to the craftsman's house. At some point they had changed from arguing about who caught the most guys to who had a better take down technique.

Ryan hopped out of the car before the older men. Colby was taking his time due to pain and David was grabbing all the essentials he needed; Phone, wallet, keys but he tucked his gun in the glove box. It wasn't really welcoming to bring a gun into Charlie's house. Ryan bounced up the steps ahead of Colby and David and waited by the door hesitantly for them to catch up. They all stood there for about two minutes.

"Did you ring the doorbell?" David asked slightly confused as to why no one had answered the door.

"No." Ryan said looking over his shoulder at David. Colby snorted and leaned over pressing the button, nudging Ryan deliberately as he did so and the chime sounded on the other side of the door. They listened as they heard footsteps approaching the other side of the door and the lock click open. Alan opened the door and looked slightly confused at the people on his son's porch.

"Hey," Alan said almost questioningly, looking between the three males standing in his doorway.

"Hey guys, I wasn't expecting you till later." Charlie called approaching the door answering his dad's questioning look. Alan gave his youngest son a curious look but choose not to comment on it. Charlie made a motion Alan moved aside and headed back to his newspaper, allowing everyone to file in.

"Thanks for letting us stay here Charlie." Colby said ignoring the pain his ribs were giving him, David was about to comment on it when they all heard someone coming down the stairs mumbling. Jack came into view at the bottom of the stairs and looked straight at Colby.

"How long was I asleep?" He moaned rubbing a hand over his face.

"About 10 hours." Charlie answered happily moving through to the lounge,

"So why are you here?" Jack asked glaring at Colby.

"I signed myself out. Don called you about it." Colby pointed out.

"What? When?" Jack moan totally confused. "Oh that." He said finally remembering. He looked at Colby carefully. He never stayed in hospital the full time the doctors suggested. Colby was not used to relying on other people; he'd been the one to drop out of school to get a job to support his son. Being waited on hand and foot wasn't something he was comfortable with. He looked Colby over carefully again before shrugging, it could be worse. Ryan smiled at his dad before moving to drop into a spare seat next to Charlie on the couch. Colby smiled sleepily at David and went to sit down when Jack grabbed the sleeve of his top.

"Beddy byes for you, say goodnight." Jack called; Charlie jumped to his feet saying he'd show Colby where he was sleeping and started leading Colby up the stairs. Colby smiled reassuringly at Ryan before continuing up the stairs after the maths professor, he was too tired to argue. David shrugged off his jacket and shuffled into a spare armchair across from Alan, accepting a section of the newspaper from him. Ryan smiled as Jack bounced back across the room and dropped next to him, pulling funny faces in the silent room. It wasn't long before Ryan snorted causing Alan to look up which he quickly turned into a cough and Jack threw his head back pretending to be asleep emitting a joking snore. Alan shook his head at both of them before disappearing behind his newspaper. Jack pulled another face, only to look across the room as someone coughed. Charlie was smiling amused at him hold mugs of coffee and some papers tucked under his arm.

"You know if the wind changes your face might get stuck like that." Charlie said crossing the room and setting down the four mugs he had managed to carry handing them to everyone bar Ryan.

Charlie smiled at Ryan. "Didn't think it was a good idea to give a teenager caffeine."

Ryan shrugged before leaning over and stealing some of Jack's making David laugh. Ryan grinned at him before leaning back into the cushions of the couch playing with the hem of his shirt. Jack kicked his feet up about to rest the on the small table when Alan's paper dropped just enough to give Jack a look; daring him to put his feet on the table. Jack smiled sheepishly at Alan before dropping his feet to the floor. Charlie quickly distracted everyone with moaning about pupils marks, causing David and Jack to give their hard stories about maths in school. Ryan leaned back a let the conversation flow over him, enjoying the company in the warm, welcoming house.

* * *

**There we go. Review and let me know what you think. I reckon i'm almost finished here, but then again last time i said that i wrote another like 5 chapters.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer - i own nothing. Sorry its been a while, i don't really have an excuses. so heres an extra longish chapter**

* * *

Hidden Past

* * *

Colby rolled over in his lethargic state realising it was a bit dark in his hospital room, and the walls weren't white any more. He sat up and looked around the room and quickly realised that he was in a double bed in one of Charlie's spare rooms. He let out a groan and flopped back into his soft surroundings. He wasn't really in any pain, just a tingling sensation – like pins and needles coursing throughout his body. He rolled over, closer to the edge of the bed, throwing his legs over the side; forcing his abused body into an upright position. He groaned again and dropped his head into his hands; he was confused and unsure of what to do. He had always imagined that Kirkland would be the one to debrief him at the end of the mission and set everything straight. Obviously that wasn't going to happen. Now his son didn't have a home or anything of value, anything to his name. Internal Affairs had cleared out his apartment and Colby had the feeling they wouldn't be too kind to his possessions thinking he was a traitor and all.

He stood up and realised someone had dumped a duffle bag by the end of the bed on the floor. Deciding that it was for him as there was no one else in the room he grabbed it off the floor and dropped it onto the bed. When he unzipped it he realised there was a lot of his clothes stuffed into it; jeans, t-shirts, jumpers, socks, underwear and shoes. There was also a thread worn bear that he knew had been on his bedside table, it had belong to Colby, who gave it to Ryan when he was born. When Ryan was 11 he declared it childish and returned it to Colby sitting it on his bedside, declaring it an antique. He pulled it out of the bag holding it at arm's length expecting it carefully. He shrugged and placed it onto the bed before pulling out a clean-ish pair of trousers and a t-shirt to change into.

* * *

Jack watched as Charlie explained something about maths to Ryan – who amazing to almost everyone was managing to understand it and come up with less confusing annotations that what Charlie was throwing at him.

"So it's like deciding whether to bail before the wave hits you or while the wave hits you; deciding which ones less likely to drag you to the bottom?" Ryan asked Charlie from his perch on the arm of the couch beside Charlie.

"Almost, with a lot more probability mixed in and you have to have set readings beforehand." Charlie replied flicking over the page, talking to Ryan whilst marking his students work ignoring the bemused and confused looks they were getting.

"David, did you get any of that?" Jack muttered to David who had abandoned his section of the paper in favour of messing around with his phone. David looked at Jack and shook his head.

"I lost them at 'Probabilistically speaking' about 10 minutes ago." David joked; he looked up as he heard footsteps on the stairs knowing it was Colby. Alan had retired to the kitchen to make enough food to feed an army. Colby smiled at them as he bounced off the last step and walked into the living room, dropping into the seat that Alan had vacated.

"Having fun guys?" He joked realising Charlie was marking work and had evidently been talking about maths recently judging by Jack's face.

"It's been riveting." Jack said back nodding towards Ryan, "Someone might be able to pass math class now he's had some lessons with the 'Master'."

"I've never failed math class." Ryan shot back at Jack only for Colby to pull a face.

"You scraped by by one mark. That's not exactly ideal." Colby said raising his eyebrow at his son.

"Yeah, well, it was one time okay? I'm doing better now." Ryan moaned throwing his head back in a typical teenager's response to being moaned at about school.

"You know I could probably give you extra exercises to make sure you're getting everything," Charlie said winking at Colby.

Ryan groaned and jumped off the couch, "I hate you guys." He said jokingly before heading towards the kitchen before they could bring up the subject of school again. "I'm going to see if Mr Eppes needs any help." He smiled as he heard laughter echo out from the lounge behind him.

* * *

Charlie had abandoned his work in favour of watching a basketball game with David, Jack, Colby and Ryan – who had been kicked out of the kitchen for 'repeated offences' and been threatened with no pudding if he continued to call Alan, Mr Eppes. Ryan had somehow squeezed between Colby and Jack but was more lying across them with Charlie and David sitting in the armchairs. Charlie and Jack were cheering for the Lakers while Colby and Ryan and David were cheering for the Knicks. David was cheering for his home team while Colby and Ryan were just cheering for the team that wasn't from LA. After the first 10 minutes Jack switched seats with David after he found Colby and Ryan were team tagging him, trash talking his team. By half time it was almost as if Colby had never done an undercover stint. David and him were comparing players and teasing Charlie and Jack every time their team scored only to get it back as soon as the Lakers scored against them.

Don walked through the door just in time to see David and Colby high five and cheering as the ball swished through the net on the tv, much to Jack and Charlie's dismay. Megan grinned at her colleagues' behaviour and moved on into the kitchen to find Alan. Don looked at the group's rivalry and grinned at Ryan, the only one who had noticed his arrival. He shut the door a bit harder than necessary making all of them jump. Ryan grinned and laughed as the men around him all jumped.

"Who's playing?"

"Lakers vs. Knicks." Charlie replied absentmindedly turning his attention back to the screen once more.

"Awesome," Don replied dropping his jacket over the back of the chair he then dropped into joining the Lakers side of the room. Megan wonder back through with some beers handing them out among them but gave Colby and Ryan soda.

"Boss' orders." She said to their questioning looks, trying not to laugh at Ryan's over the top puppy eyes, nodding her head in the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

"If you don't come now you don't eat." Alan's voice called over the sound of the television. The group all stopped their quiet chatter, looking around the room at each other before springing to action and moving quickly through to the table. Alan had made roast chicken with all the trimmings. The group dropped into various seats around the table, some of them brought in from other rooms to accommodate the extra people.

"Thanks Alan." Ryan spoke up first with triggered a wave of 'thank you's from everyone else. Alan smile pleased Ryan had finally listened to him and motioned for everyone to dig in. Soon enough the topic turned to Colby and work.

"Well the good news is that the directors are being really good about this. They've already paid your hospital bill and cleared you to return to your apartment." Don started.

"The only problem," Megan took over, "Is that all of your stuff will take a while to return." Colby nodded, a mouthful of potatoes keeping him from talking.

"Well until you get your stuff back you're staying here." Alan said strictly whilst passing Jack the apple sauce.

"As much as I loved staying up here I'm heading back to San Diego tomorrow." Jack announced getting everyone's attention. "I know Jefferson will be just piling the paperwork onto my empty desk." Colby smiled and shook his head, remember how much Jack hated paperwork.

"You're more than welcome to stay." Charlie said, but Jack shook his head.

"Vacation time ends sometime next week. If I head back now I can come up a check on you guys again once everything settles down." Jack replied grinning at Colby.

Once everyone was done Alan called a 20 minute break until pudding, whilst everyone else filed into the lounge Colby pulled Jack to one side.

"Thanks for everything man. Looking after Ryan, helping save my ass." Colby said smiling at a man he considered his brother.

"It's cool," Jack said. "I got to spent time with Ryan." He replied happily moving towards the lounge.

"Did you pack my bag by the way?" Colby said pulling him back.

"Uh, no?" Jack said a bit confused. "What bag?"

"The bag full of my clothes; had the old teddy bear in it."

"I think that was Ryan, I turned up and he was waiting for me with two bags, said he grabbed somethings before getting out." Jack replied. "But I think he got in a fight at school, I drove up here and picked him up, got a message from the school, being Ryan's second contact and all, they said he was suspended until further notice."

"What?" Colby cried not believing.

"Yeah headmaster said not to come back until things were sorted out. Ryan hasn't said anything but i haven't pushed the subject." Jack said not looking too impressed. "It took me a while to get up here once I heard but still, I don't think they would have suspended him unless he got into a fight."

Colby nodded at his friend looking over his shoulder to where Ryan sat in the lounge next to Megan. He sure had some explaining to do.

* * *

**:D there you go. Thanks to Notsing for reminding me about american hospitals. totally forgot you guys have to pay for treatment. Over here in the uk most things are free in my experiance as i've only recently turned 16. Review and let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer - i don't own anything. Sorry i was meant to update at the weekend but i was at a rugby camp. **

* * *

Hidden Past

* * *

Alan called everyone back into the dining room for pudding and the joking continued only Colby was doing so half hearted. He'd always been proud of Ryan not getting into fights, especially as he'd been teased many times about not having a mother or the fact he had grown up as an 'army brat'. He smiled and nodded when he realised David had asked him a question, but it got him a weird look.

"Huh?" Colby asked.

"I asked if you knew the periodic tabled off by heart, you okay?" David asked concerned for his friend.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Colby lied, but it seemed believable as everyone dropped the subject but Ryan gave him a weird look, Colby just nodded signalling he'd talk to him later.

"Why did you ask that question?" Colby finally asked even more confused to how they managed to get onto that subject the last thing he remembered talking about was cars.

"We're trying to say if you can name any more that 15 elements and their numbers you're a geek." Don replied, getting a glare from his younger brother.

"Not true," Charlie argued. "How many can you name?" He said asking the question to the whole table in general. Everyone answered but they were shocked when it came to Colby.

"I dropped out of high school and scraped my GED science part. I'll be lucky if I can name five elements." Colby joked lightly taking a sip of his soda.

"You dropped out of high school?" David asked bewildered by the new piece of information, remembering that everything in Colby's file wasn't strictly true, looking around the table Colby could see he wasn't the only one. Colby nodded and quickly filled them in on what happened.

"… I think I only got into college because of the recommendation my Sargent gave me and the fact I knew the very basics about car engines." Colby finished, noticing that Ryan was starting to drift off, it had been a long day and it was coming close to 11. He let out a yawn causing Alan to frown at him.

"You better head to bed," Alan said gently, quickly being backed up from Don and David.

"You heard the man Ryan, bed." He joked pulling himself up from his chair. Ryan shook his head and followed Colby up the stairs after both Grangers gave their thanks and good nights.

* * *

Colby opened the door and lead Ryan into the room they decided to share, allowing Jack a room to himself. He heard Ryan grab some PJ's from his bag and leave to the bathroom to get changed. Colby took the opportunity to follow his sons lead and changed to some PJ pants and a worn army t-shirt. He heard the door open once more as Ryan re-entered the room wearing his PJs. He dropped onto the bed facing the ceiling, not really ready to go to sleep just yet.

"You want to tell me what happened at School?" Colby asked, trying to make everything seem normal.

"Nothing happened." Ryan replied rolling onto his side facing away from his dad.

"Ryan Joseph Granger!" Colby called, he heard Ryan sigh and watched him sit up to face him on the bed. "Let's try this again, what happened at School?"

"You already know don't you," Ryan snapped. "What's the point in telling me if you already know the answer!"

"I want to hear your side." Colby said back, keeping calm. "I know you; you don't just get into fights."

"They called you a traitor!" Ryan snapped, yelling at his dad. "Everyone knew before me! They all said you deserved to die and hoped you got the chair! They said you should have died in Afghanistan, and you didn't deserve to live, do you have any idea what that's like. And then you come back and pretend like everything's okay, like nothing happened! Well news flash dad, it all happened!"

"Ry," Colby started but Ryan continued jumping off the bed onto his feet.

"Even the teachers said it, they all said you were worthless, I don't even know how they knew you were my dad seeing as I never mentioned it but they knew. I'm surprised I managed to last 'till lunch before it happened. And Jack didn't even get the right side of the story!" Ryan ranted, letting off everything that had been bottled up in his head. Tears were now running down his face, he was clearly distraught by everything and this was his first chance to let someone know.

"So tell me!" Colby pleaded, trying to do something right. Ryan froze, not really expecting that. He stopped his pacing and sat on the bed, looking at his bare feet.

"I got cornered by some of the jocks at lunch. They said you were scum,

"So you hit them?" Colby butted in.

"No, I ignored them and tried to leave, they swung the first punch."

"And you fought back." Colby stated dropping onto the bed next to Ryan, getting a nod of confirmation. Colby let out a sigh; he didn't know what to do.

"And the principle just suspended you?" Colby asked, he'd only met the principle twice, once when he enrolled Ryan and once when he managed to attend parent's night.

"He said it was probably best if I didn't return to school until after your trial." Ryan muttered leaning against his dad's shoulder. Colby sighed again and pulled his son into a one armed hug.

"I'm sorry." Colby muttered in his son's ear. "It wasn't fair to keep you in the dark. I guess I forgot how brutal high school can be."

"No-one told me, I found out second hand on the news dad. Do you know what that feels like, when the whole world thinks your dad's a traitor?"

"I am so sorry buddy," Colby said leaning his head on his son's. The two of them sat like that in silence for a while before Colby tugged Ryan gently back onto the bed. Ryan crawled up to the pillows before slipping under the covers. Colby was about to join him when he spotted the bear.

"Why did you pack Barney?" Colby asked pulling the bear off the bedside table where he had been moved a short while before. Although Colby had originally named the bear 'Ted' when he was a boy Ryan had always insisted he was a Barney which seemed more creative that 'Ted' so it had stuck. But Colby was slightly confused of all the things Ryan could have grabbed he was slightly confused to why he would grab the bear.

"I didn't want the Feds to get their hands on him; I didn't think he'd survive an interrogation." Ryan joked snuggling into the covers. Colby smiled and hopped into the bed handing Ryan Barney laughing as his son tucked him in on the other side of him. But he was surprised when Ryan lay right up against his side basically hugging his dad, something which he hadn't done in years. But Colby wasn't complaining, sometimes he missed the little six year old that used to crawl into bed with him after he had had a bad dream. He looped his arm around his shoulder allowing his son to get comfy before turning off the lights.

"Night Ryan," Colby whispered.

"Nigt" Ryan mumbled back half asleep, causing Colby to smile, things were starting to return to normal.

* * *

**Vola, one chapter completed, hopefully in the next one Colby will return to work :s. Barney was the name of my little cousin's teddy bear i gave her, although i had already named him Ted. Review and let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer - i own nothing. Sorry about lack of updates. No wifi in my friend's aunt's house in London.**

* * *

Hidden Past

* * *

Colby was the first awake, but his arm was still asleep. Maybe letting Ryan use it as a pillow wasn't the best idea in the world. He stared at the ceiling awhile before deciding to reclaim his arm. Ryan was still dead to the world and only stirred a little bit as Colby slipped his arm out gently from under his head. It didn't take long for Ryan to roll over and take the majority of the covers with him so Colby slipped out of bed and headed downstairs. The clock at the bottom of the stairs indicated it was just after 10 but the house was eerily silent. The only sounds in the house were the patter of his bare feet on the wood floor and the tick of the grandfather clock. He walked slowly through to the kitchen looking at the photos on the wall; he still found it funny to see all the pictures of his boss as a kid. He walked into the kitchen and was surprised to find Alan sitting at the counter with – not surprisingly – a newspaper.

"Morning," Alan called out not looking up from his paper. "Can I get you a coffee? Or something to eat?"

"I'll get it Alan." Colby said rubbing the back of his neck moving towards the coffee machine only to be blocked with a rolled up newspaper.

"Sit." Alan commanded pointing to one of the stools in front of the counter. "What does Ryan usually have for breakfast?"

"Toast or cereal, something simple." Colby replied, slipping into the chair. "I really appreciate this, letting us stay here."

"It's fine, what was I going to do toss you onto the streets? Besides you'd do it for Don or Charlie." Alan replied giving Colby one of those smiles that you couldn't help smile back at. Alan handed Colby a mug of Coffee and the two sat in compatible silence, reading papers occasionally swapping stories about the news. It was close to 11 when Ryan stumbled into the kitchen, stealing Colby's coffee mug and draining what was a fresh cup dodging his dad's attempts to steal the mug back.

"You're going to regret that." Colby said after he managed to regain the empty mug.

"I think I already am," Ryan replied pulling a face. "How can you call that Coffee? It's like you used a whole bag with one drop of water."

"So why did you drink it?" Colby asked and laughed when Ryan just shrugged. Alan smiled at the pair before asking if they wanted anything to eat. Ryan shook his head before sneakily grabbing an apple so Alan wouldn't have to make him anything. Colby smiled at his son's antics but shook his head at Alan's question, he was never really hungry in the mornings; he had to work up an appetite.

"What's the plan for today?" Alan asked dropping his paper on the table. Ryan shrugged and took a bite out of his apple.

"Try to work out this situation with Ryan's school. Sort out the apartment, see if I still have a job." Colby said, sighing as he actually realised how hard this was all going to be.

"You know I don't mind missing school for a little longer." Ryan said looking up from his apple. "Doesn't matter too much."

"Ha Ha, no. You're getting back to school. I think." Colby said pulling a face. Ryan shrugged,

"It was work a try." He joked smiling at his dad.

"What no fight?" Colby commented, referring to last night.

"I have the best 'I told you so' moment in the history of the world, the way I see it if I leave it too long it won't be as effective later." Ryan said tossing the core of the apple in the bin. He thanked Alan before heading to take a shower.

"Phone's in the hall," Alan said smiling at the amused father.

"Thanks," Colby replied heading to call the school. The sooner he got all this sorted out the better.

* * *

"Best behaviour; be polite, even if he was wrong in the first place."

"Very funny kid." Colby muttered jumping out of the car he had borrowed from Alan. Internal affairs had still to release his. Ryan followed suite jumping up the stairs after his dad to the Principles office. It had turned out over the last two days there had been news reports of Colby bravery but more importantly to the two Grangers his innocence.

The School was crowded, unfortunately they had arrived at lunch so everyone was outside, meaning they saw the Grangers walking into the school. Colby had called ahead to make the appointment, as soon as he mentioned his name he was given an appointment. Colby kept his head down trying to ignore the stares he was getting from everyone and tried his best to ignore the murmuring. He quickly pulled open the reception door and ducked in, walking up to the desk, Ryan right behind him.

"Hey, I've got an appointment to see Principle Walker?" the receptionist looked up at Colby and then grabbed the phone.

"Mr Granger here to see you sir." She said into the phone after a few seconds. It wasn't even a minute later before the Principle ducked out from his office door and greeted them.

"Mr Granger, it's an honour to meet you." He replied holding his hand out for Colby to shake, which Colby did so grudgingly. "If you follow me through to my office we'll talk some more." Ryan headed to grab a seat outside of reception but was quickly dragged into the room by his father.

"Take a seat," Colby looked at the two office chairs in front of the desk and choice the left, closes to the door. "How can I help?"

"I was wonder if Ryan's 'suspension' was up yet and is he allowed to return to school." Colby asked outright, air quoting suspension. The Principle gave a grimace,

"We have to take every student's wellbeing into concern. I know Ryan did not start the fight but he sure did end it, and did so quite publicly. I felt in was in his best interests to maybe take a break until all of this was sorted out. He was at risk, I'm sure you understand that a lot of people would be feeling patriotic and Ryan claiming – rightly so- that you weren't a traitor was sure to turn some heads.

Colby snorted slightly at the 'rightly so' but nodded at the rest, he understood where the Principle was coming from but he also knew the Principle probably thought this up to cover his own tracks.

"Okay then, Ryan will be here nice and early tomorrow." Colby said rising from his seat and quickly shaking the Principles hand. Ryan smiled at the Principle before exiting the room after his father.

"Now what?" Ryan asked as they climbed into the car.

"We try to get our stuff back." Colby replied.

* * *

"Yes I understand all this is evidence but I was found innocent right? Okay exonerated, innocent – same difference. The point still stands when can I get my stuff back?" Ryan sighed and leant against the desk, his dad had been arguing with the Internal Affairs officers who were making it incredibly hard to get their stuff back. They had been here for almost an hour.

"So who do I have to talk to? The director?" Colby asked, resting his head on his hands that were perched on the desk. After getting a confirmation Colby dragged Ryan back down to the FBI reception. That was the only thing handy about IA. They're offices were in the FBI building. He got to the reception and asked for the director. He was given the all clear to go talk to the director but stopped the elevator on the 10 floor. He gave Ryan quick shove and told him to go sit at what was his desk, pointing it out to him from the elevator. Ryan hopped off and the door closed behind him. He looked around but it was fairly empty. He had been given a visitor pass a reception so it would hopefully avoid any confrontations.

Ryan looked around the bull pen. There were two desks. One was overflowing with paperwork but still had some pictures and other things squeezed on and the other was bare. Ryan guessed the latter belong to his dad. He dropped into the spinning chair and let it spin a couple of times before kicking his feet to make it go faster.

"When did the FBI start hiring so young?" Ryan stopped abruptly, looked up to find an amused David facing him with Don and Megan approaching all carrying files.

"Please, if they hired me you'd all be out of the job." Ryan joked leaning back lightly in the chair. Don gave him a weird look.

"Dad's upstairs talking to the director about getting our stuff back. He wasn't having any luck talking to internal affairs."

"I'm not surprised." David said trying to find a clear spot on his desk for the paperwork. "They just love to make everyone's live a living hell."

"Don't I know it." Colby moaned making everyone look up. "They won't release our stuff 'til tomorrow and then they might not be able to release all of it." Colby said leaning on the side of the bull pen.

"What did the big cheese say?" David asked but saw Colby shaking his head indicating he'd talk about it later.

"This and that, but apparently IA don't have to listen to him."

"You're screwed." Megan said smiling slightly.

"Don't I know it." Colby repeated.

* * *

**Tada. Review and let me though what you think. Probably a few mistakes i haven't checked properly because im too lazy.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything.**

* * *

Hidden Past

* * *

Dinner had been a quiet affair; Colby called Alan saying that he and Ryan were stopping by an army buddy's for dinner but in reality hit a fast food place and ate at the beach. Colby felt like they were being a bit of a burden, so told a white lie so Alan wouldn't have to make a fuss about them. They sat watching the waves and Colby caught up with what he had missed. They ended up having a miniature food fight with the left overs and attracted the attention of many late sun bathers. Colby laughed as Ryan took a bow once many people had turn around to hear where the very 'manly' screeching was coming from. They made a quick exit after that, heading back to Charlie's only stopping to give Alan a full tank; it seemed only fair as he had lent them the car. They arrived at Charlie's at about 9 and knocked instead of ringing the doorbell. Charlie answered the door waving them in to the lounge where Don and the team had congregated. Colby accepted a sneaky beer from Don and dropped onto the couch next to Megan. Ryan took one look at the group of adults before shaking his head and headed down to the basement after Charlie

"So what did the director say?" David asked realising Ryan was the reason why Colby hadn't said anything in the office.

"He gave me this," Colby said pulling an envelope out of his back pocket handing it to David nodding at him to open it. "Any choice of position, within reason, anywhere I want."

"Really?" Megan asked setting her beer down on the coffee table.

"Yeah, he recommended me for the D.C position himself." Colby said sipping from his beer.

"So what do you want?" Megan asked, watching David skin through the pieces of paper, concerning his best friend's future. "Are you allowed to stay here?"

"I don't know," Colby answered honestly. "I want to stay here, but I'm thinking it might be easier to move back home. We work crazy hours, the only reason I stayed here with Ryan was because of the Op."

"Stay here for now." Don spoke out catching everyone's attention, speaking for the first time. "I'll write you a recommendation for anywhere you want, but at least stay here for now."

Colby seemed to think about it before nodding slowly. He still wasn't sure, whereas before Ryan was expected to get himself home from school and dinner while Colby was working or pulling an extra shift. But now he could get help, from Jack or his mum: who was begging for him to come back home so she could see her grandson and spend some time with them. It wasn't fair to make Ryan look after himself, Colby had tried his hardest to make sure Ryan had money for food or that he was getting home when they didn't have really big case. He smiled as David tossed the letter on the table and it slid off the other end and was forced to get up and pick it up as Don smirked and made no move to do so as it was right at his feet.

"When do you get back to work?" Don asked, trying to work out if he'd need to get some extra help in to do some work. He'd been given _liz _recently but the heads still wanted him to get someone else to cover Colby's 'slack'. Don was trying his hardest to make sure there wasn't too much slack but the team was starting to feel the strain of being a man down.

"I don't know. They're wanting me to see a psych before I return but I think they're going to force a sick leave on me." Colby answered leaving his empty beer bottle on the coffee table. David and Don winced, they both hated psych appointments because the felt the guys twisted their words, making they're life out to be this unstable mess and they needed a gun to feel powerful. Megan always seemed lucky enough to get out of them but still had some awkward experiences with them.

Charlie appeared with Larry in tow in the search of beer.

"Should I be worried that my son hasn't appeared yet?" Colby asked looking past the two men when Charlie and Larry grabbed a seat.

"Amita's playing him at air hockey." Charlie replied. Don smiled as he realise Colby was a pretty good dad. He always seemed to have Ryan's priorities first, before his but it still sounded weird for his youngest agent to use the word son. The conversation fell back into a peaceful relaxed one until Ryan bounced into the room with Amita behind him.

"Who won?" Charlie asked from his seat offering Amita a beer as she dropped down beside him.

"Amita"

"So why are you so happy?" Colby asked his son.

"Winner's buying ice cream." Ryan admitted happily from his seat on the arm of David's armchair.

"Yeah funny how you were winning up until we made that deal." Amita said mock glaring at Ryan who smiled charmingly back at her.

Colby glanced at the clock and realise it was almost 11.

"You should think about heading to bed." Colby said to Ryan and laughed as he pulled a face. "Go on you've got school tomorrow."

"But" *cough**cough* "I think I'm coming down with something." Ryan said having a pretend coughing fit before looking at his dad. "Not going to work huh? Okay, night everyone see you in the morning." And made a quick departure being chased out the room by calls of goodnight after seeing the unimpressed look Colby gave him.

"You trained him well." David joked referring to one of the times Colby tried to tell him he was ill and not hung over after he'd meet up with all his old army buddies.

"Oh please," Colby said "I can act much better than that."

"Right." Megan agreed sarcastically. Colby opened his mouth about to mention the two years' work he had just done but quickly choice not to mention it, leaving his mouth to flap open and shut making everyone laugh unintentionally

"You wound me Megan you really do." Colby joked trying to regain some dignity much to his team's amusement.

* * *

"Alright, have you got everything?" Colby asked as he pulled up at the school. Alan had been happy enough to lend them his car so Colby could get Ryan to school on time. Colby's question was met with a glare.

"You'll thank me for it later kiddo" Colby called as Ryan hopped out of the car and headed up to the school. He thought Ryan was going to ignore his presence until he spun around and gave him a wave. Colby laughed as he drove off towards the FBI building. He was hoping he could at least get some of his stuff today or organise it to be picked up tomorrow. The sooner they were out of Alan and Charlie's hair the better he'd feel. He still felt bad about using their hospitality and felt they were taking advantage of them. He pulled into the FBI parking lot and dodge through the busy reception down heading up to the IA floor. After much waiting he finally managed to get his apartment and car keys back but his things wouldn't be ready until later that day. He decided to head upstairs to see the guys and then return later to get his thing when they were ready. He was really looking forward to staying in his own bed.

* * *

**There we go. Yeah i just think Colby's not really one to be comfortable staying in someone else's house. Review and let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer - i don't own anything. Due to my lack of internet yesterday i went a bit crazy and wrote more than i planed, so enjoy.**

* * *

Hidden Past

* * *

"Hey Colby," David called as he approached the bull pen. "How did it go?"

Colby smiled and held up the two sets of keys. "Got my apartment and car keys but I need to wait until later to get my stuff."

"Why don't you two return my dad's car now then, and we can sort out Colby's things when you get back." Don said flipping absentmindedly through a file.

"Are you sure, I'm not going to interfere with the case?" Colby asked looking around the bull pen.

"No case yet," Don replied. "Now we're just waiting on someone to break the law."

"Hmm a FBI Agent who prays for crime, I smell a psychotic killer in the making," David joked ducking the folder that was then tossed in his general direction.

"Get out of here before I change my mind." Don called laughing as the two partners shot out of the building.

* * *

"I told you we should have taken fifth and main." David moaned from the passenger seat. Colby had followed David in his own car then drove him back after they dropped off Alan's.

"Yeah but I thought there were diversions there." Colby moaned watching as the car in front made an illegal turn to try get out of the jam. If he has his badge he might have jumped out and booked them, so they were lucky.

"They finished weeks ago man," David said annoyed flopping back in the seat watching the traffic chaos.

"Yeah well," Colby said in an aspirated tone. "I had other things on my mind." He spotted a gap and took it quickly before anyone else could. Pausing only to raise a two finger salute at the car in front who tried to cut him off.

"Sorry." David muttered it was so easy to forget that Colby had been undercover. Colby shook his head indicating he didn't mind, and finally got into the correct lane to get to headquarters. They finally managed to get back to headquarters and trudged into the lift.

"Granger!" someone barked, Colby stuck his hand in the doorway to stop the doors. One of the minions from IA appeared.

"We got your crap ready." He said making a motion for Colby to follow him. Colby rolled his eyes at David jokingly but stepped out of the lift and started to follow.

"I'll get the guys and meet you down there." David called after his friend, knowing IA were going to make it as awkward as possible for Colby.

* * *

Colby looked at the boxes covering the floor in front of the desk. It seemed IA decided it would be easier to give it all to him at once, not in the – one box at a time- routine Colby had expected. There was no way he could get all of this in his car at once.

"Sigh here," The minion state handing Colby a clipboard with the necessary documentation on it. Colby scribbled his name, then turned to work out how he was going to do this.

"Wow." Colby looked up to see the team plus a new female Agent looking at all the boxes.

"How much crap do you own?" Megan asked trying to calculate the number of boxes that were there.

"A lot more than I thought I did obviously." Colby answered sarcastically grapping a couple of boxes and started lugging them to the lift so he could get it to his car. David copied and grabbed a couple and Megan and Don followed suit. Colby's car was quickly filled to the brim so Don opened the boot to his FBI issued sedan and they continued stacking the boxes. They all repeated this a few times carting the boxes down to the car.

"Hey," Colby said when he realised he was in the lift with the 'new girl' "I'm Colby." The girl gave him a no-duh look before nodding her head in greeting.

"Liz Warner." She replied then went back to being silent.

"Thanks for helping out, I guess." Colby said trying to make conversation.

"Beats sitting around waiting for a case." Liz replied, looking straight ahead at the doors. Colby sighed and after what seemed like an eternity the lift stopped and the doors opened.

"Is that the last of them?" Don called from the back of his car. Colby nodded and dumped the boxes into the remaining space, with Liz following suit. Colby leaned against the sedan and checked his watch. He had two hours before he had to pick up Ryan from school.

"How about I buy lunch?" Colby offered seeing an easy way of saying thanks, he got nods all round even from Liz.

"Get take out and we'll eat it at yours." Don said climbing into the sedan with Megan and Liz.

"What do you mean we'll eat it at mine?" Colby asked bewildered by his boss.

"We'll were going there to dump your stuff might as well eat there." Don said starting the engine.

David smiled and clapped his hand on Colby's shoulder before climbing into the passenger's side of Colby's car. Colby dropped into the seat and started the engine bringing up a debate about what kind of take out to get.

* * *

Don, Megan and Liz were all waiting at the door for Colby and David. Boxes stacked against the wall on either side of the door. Colby handed Liz his take out boxes and unlocked the door. He was amazed that his apartment was still in one piece. There was the furniture in there but all the pictures and posters had been taken down. He led the team onto the kitchen before heading back out to get all the boxes. David started opening the boxes of Chinese food they had got before realising they'd need forks or something as they hadn't been given enough chop sticks for everyone. After much searching the team found the box stuffed with kitchen supplies, almost all the plates were destroyed but the knives and forks remained in one piece. By the time they had finished the team had to rush back to the office but they all promised – bar Liz – to return to help unpack. Something that Colby tried his best to refuse. Colby started sieving through the boxes and unpacking the easy stuff after the team departed, before deciding he would need to get some bin bags or maybe a skip. He took a look at his watch and realised if he didn't leave now he wouldn't be on time to get Ryan.

* * *

Colby drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he listened to the radio. He realise that was another thing he had missed. Music. And the control over what music he could listen to. In prison you had to suck it up and listen to whatever the guards chose or who ever had managed to get a stereo. His thoughts were interrupted by the passenger door swinging open.

"Hey. I see you got the car back." Ryan announced dropping his bag at his feet.

"Nah, I just happened to find one in the exact make, model and color even the scuff marks where you stick your feet on the dash." Colby replied sarcastically slapping Ryan's feet off the dash board as he spoke.

"No need to be so aggressive." Ryan joked reaching over and turning up the music making Colby roll his eyes at his son.

"We got our stuff back." Colby stated, heading towards the apartment snaking his hand out and turned the music to a more acceptable level.

"Really?" Ryan asked surprised going to reach for the volume control again but got his hand smacked away.

"Yeah so I need help unpacking." Colby said as he turned a corner. Ryan nodded and but stayed quiet enjoying the music. "No problems at school?" he asked and Ryan launched into an account of his day making Colby laugh at several occasions.

* * *

"We need more glasses" Ryan called, he was kneeling over one of the boxes, not daring to stick his hand in amongst the shards to see if there were any salvageable glasses to drink from.

"I'll add it to the list." Colby called from the lounge where he had managed to unpack the majority of things, finishing off the room by stuffing random books on the shelves. So far they had worked out they would need plates, mugs, a new bowl for keys. Basically anything that had been china or glasses had to be replaced. Colby was actually alright with that. At least the pictures and sentimental objects were alright. By five o'clock the apartment was starting to look like, and feel like home. Ryan had long since given up on unpacking and was spread across the couch while Colby finished off in his room. Ryan looked up when there was a knock on the door but didn't move to get it.

"It's open!" He called. The knocking continued. He sighed and heaved himself off the couch and walked over to the door and pulled it open. The door swung open to reveal a sharply dressed woman and a man with a video camera poised ready to shoot, with the red light indicating it was recording. He quickly slammed the door shut and locked it again.

"Dad!" He yelled leaning heavily against the door, as if he was expecting someone to force it open. Colby came out of his room, t-shirt in hand, with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Colby asked moving towards the door nudging his son out of the way to look through the peephole. He took one look before flattening himself against the door like his son had moments before. He looked at Ryan and made a signal for him to stay quiet.

"Mr Granger?" The woman called, hoping that the door would open. "I was wondering if we could have a word?" She called again through the wood.

"Excuse me ma'am, can I help you?" Colby turned and looked through the peephole and was relieved to see David and Megan outside.

"Not unless you're Colby Granger." The woman replied sarcastically.

"Obviously not, but I suggest you leave now before we arrest you for trespassing." Megan said, her voice barely audible through the door. Colby listened as the sound of footsteps moved down the hall before he opened the door slowly to see Megan and David looking down the hall after the two people.

"You okay?" Megan asked as Colby moved aside so they could get in.

"Yeah, I didn't expect that." Colby admitted. Moving to the kitchen, "I would offer you coffee but there's nothing to drink it out of. I can offer a beer though." David accepted the offer but Megan declined, being a designated driver and all. She moved into the lounge while the boys where talking and looked at some of the pictures. She could tell that these weren't the ones up before; there were ones of Ryan and Colby then just some of Ryan and some of Colby and his army buddies. She smiled at one that had Ryan on Colby's shoulders both of them with their arms out like they were planes. Ryan couldn't have been older than five and Colby was in uniform. Megan jumped when Ryan appeared from his room, on a quest for food; she hadn't heard him coming up behind her. Colby had bought the bare minimum, which included beer, butter, and milk so they decided to head to Charlie's and invite people out for a meal while Megan lectured Colby on buying beer but not getting bread.

* * *

**Tada. Review and let me know what you think :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer - i own nothing. Sorry about the lack of update. Was on a family holiday so lacked ability to write. I got my exam results back. Got a 3 for my writing in English! i'm so ashamed. Oh well here you go. oh yeah, let's just pretend that Liz was a new character because i forgot about he earlier appearance and i too lazy to change my story.**

* * *

Hidden Past

* * *

The group managed to drag Don, Charlie and Larry out for dinner rounding the number up to seven- Alan had declined they're offer as he was meeting some friends for a meal at the golf club. They found an Italian restaurant that wasn't too crowded and got a table for their group. The group laughed and relayed stories about the weirdest cases or funniest thing that had happened to them. Don leant back and observed the group: Larry and Charlie had a healthy debate over some sort of maths equation; Colby and David were teasing each other over something as usual and Megan was laughing at a joke Ryan had told. Everything seemed to be normal, it was fitting. Don always assumed that if someone in his team had a child the whole team's dynamics would change but Ryan seemed to make it them stronger. Maybe it was because he was a teenager there wasn't a choice of chooing over him.

When the bill came everyone fought over who was paying; Don wanted to pay but was met with several complaints.

"How about Credit card Roulette?" Ryan spoke up over the argument.

Everyone gave him a really weird look apart from Colby. "Genius, not you Charlie," Colby joked. "Good idea, kiddo. Okay everyone give me your cards." Colby said making a 'gimme' motion with his hand. "Here's how it works, we lay the cards face down on the table, they're all roughly the same color, and then someone chooses one and who owns that card pays." He explained as he collected and shuffled the cards laying them face down in two rows in front of him.

"Who picks?" Don asked.

"We could get the waiter to pick." Ryan suggested twirling his straw around his fingers. They sat chatting until the waiter came over with the card machine and looked at the array of cards on the table confused.

"Who's paying?" The waiter asked the group, and motioned towards the group of cards on the table.

"Pick a card, any card." Colby joked and the group watched as the young waiter swiped a card of the table.

"Charles Ep-ees?" The guy read squinting at the card making the group laugh.

"Eppes." Charlie corrected smiling at the waiter waving for the machine as the guy stuck the credit card in. Colby laughed and hand people back their cards pocketing his own.

"Have you finished unpacking?" David asked as the group started to get their jackets.

"Almost," Colby admitted swinging his jacket on. "Just a few boxes here and there."

"That was quick," Charlie said thanking the waiter. "I thought you'd need some help."

"Nah we got it covered." Colby said, checking by habit that Ryan hadn't left anything behind as they started to leave.

"Oh Colby," Don called as he exited the restaurant. "I want to see you at nine tomorrow morning at the office, make sure you wear a suit!"

Colby grinned nodding at Don, slightly unsure as to why he was to wear a suit but he just went with it.

"What was that about?" Megan asked.

"No idea." Colby replied heading for the door. Ryan followed his dad out of the door and listened to the conversation. "I think it might be about me starting work again."

"Damn there goes my dream of a stay at home dad." Ryan joked waiting at the passenger's door of the car. Colby smiled half-heartedly at Ryan as much as he loved his work he still didn't want to be working as much as he did beforehand. Colby stuck the key in the door unlocking it calling goodbye over his shoulder to David and Megan saying he'd see them tomorrow.

"Okay, are we in desperate need of anything?" Colby asked as he pulled away from the parking spot. He could make a quick stop at the store if need be. In LA there was always something open 24/7.

"Um, I think we might want to get some soap or shower gel." Ryan suggested knowing there wasn't much in the bathroom. Colby nodded in agreement and pulled into a Wal-Mart that was open until 11pm.

"Do you want to wait or come in?" Colby asked as he pulled into a parking spot.

"Might as well come in, I don't want you buying lavender soap again. That could mess with my reputation." Ryan joked hopping out of the car.

"That was one time and it was a mistake." Colby joked locking the car and jogged to catch up with his son. "Anyway that girl wasn't complaining, what was her name again?" Colby said nudging Ryan. "Mariah, Mary?" Ryan blushed and ignored his dad. "Oh common sport, I'm just messing with you."

Colby laughed as his son grabbed a basket and headed down the aisle with shampoo and soaps. Colby grabbed a couple of non-scented soap and two bottles of shampoo that could last them months. They paid quickly and raced back to the car. Colby dropped the bag of shopping in the back seat and started the engine, smacking Ryan's feet off the dashboard again. Some things never changed.

* * *

Colby woke up early and grabbed a quick shower before Ryan. He managed to find a shirt that wasn't to wrinkled and changed quickly into his best suit, he grabbed his dress shoes and made sure they weren't to scuffed before shoving them on. He started to put on a pot of coffee only to realise there were no mugs.

"Damn." Colby moaned as Ryan walked into the kitchen, hair still wet from his shower.

"We got anything in for breakfast?" Ryan asked pulling open the fridge to be met with a few beers and a packet of butter. "Evidently not."

"Grab your bag; we'll grab something on the way to your school." Colby said grabbing his keys and phone off the sideboard. Ryan grabbed his bag, own set of keys and skateboard, knowing there was a good chance that he might need to make his own way home.

"Helmet?" Colby said as he dashed back to turn the lights off in his room.

"Lost it." Ryan called back watching as his dad rushed past him. Colby frowned at his son pausing in the door he had just pulled open. "I'll be extra careful." Ryan promised.

"Fine, but see if you can borrow one of your friends or something." Colby said not please that Ryan wasn't wearing a helmet.

They stopped at a dinner and both ordered pancakes. Colby ordered a large cup of strong coffee. He had a feeling today was going to be a long day. He managed to get Ryan to school - just as the bell rung- and give him lunch money and got to work on time, after promising he'd buy food on the way home. He got into the office at 8:50, ten minutes to spare; something Colby was pleased of. He rode the lift up to his floor and walked into the bullpen. He was greeted by David and Megan both who were sitting finishing paper work for a recent case. David smiled and pointed Colby towards Don's office welcoming his friend back.

* * *

"Hey Colby, grab a seat." Don said quickly signing off on a report. "I talked to the director, he's fine with you staying with the team." Colby let out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding in.

"Working hours will be the same, but if you need to get off early to get home to Ryan we can cover for you." Don said happily, letting Colby know they didn't mind.

"Thanks Don." Colby said smiling at his boss, standing to head out to the bull pen.

"You forgetting something?" Don called to his youngest agent in good nature. He laughed as Colby gave him a look of utter confusion. Don reached into the top drawer of his desk and dropped Colby's gun and badge onto the desk in front of him.

"You're going to need those." Don said, "Consider yourself fully reinstated."

* * *

**Woohoo, Colby got his Job back. Review and let me know what you think. I'm thinking one more chapter. Two max?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer - I own nothing. FINAL CHAPTER PEOPLE! Yeah i think it gets a bit cheesy at the end but who cares!**

* * *

Hidden Past

* * *

"Here's another one Colby." Don said apologetically, setting the file down on the now vacant space where the pile had been; Forms were needed to be filled in and paper work needed to be resigned. The original five Don thought Colby needed to sign quickly escalated throughout the day, reaching a grand total – including the latest – of 17. All needing filled out and signed not only by Colby but by Don too. To make things worse some of them were basically the same thing but just worded differently. Normally Agents didn't have to fill them all out but the Director wanted everything done by the book, meaning Colby had been stuck at his desk slowly filling out the paper work. They didn't take too long to fill out but they were a pain.

"It's alright, what time is it?" Colby asked pulling the file towards him and flipping it open. It wasn't paper work but a confirmation of an appointment. One with a psychiatrist .

"About 2 o'clock." Don said waiting for the reaction. It was obligation you had to carry through when you had been injured or seemed emotionally unstable in the field. But it didn't mean you had to like it.

"Okay," Colby said leaning back in the chair. "You ever heard of this guy?"

"Who is it?" Don asked, he had been given the sheet of paper by the Director and told to give it to 'Granger' he hadn't had time to look at who Colby had to see.

"William Bradford." Colby read of the sheet slightly unsure of what to expect.

"He's alright," Don admitted quietly, "Just don't start yelling at him as soon as you get in."

Colby raised an eyebrow and left it at that, he hated going to therapy but knew he had to do it and didn't think Don would like the unwanted attention.

"Best get going then," Colby said standing up and grabbing his jacket. "I'll call you later." Colby said to Don, knowing his boss would want to check if everything was okay. Don nodded goodbye and headed back to his office, he was slightly worried about Colby. He knew this was a lot to deal with, maybe seeing the psychiatrist would do him some good. Maybe.

* * *

Colby walked into the reception, he had left his jacket in the car and loosened his shirt, regretting it as he now felt very out of place in the fancy looking office. The receptionist looked up from her computer questioningly but not in a rude way, more to see how she could help.

"I've got an appointment at 3 o'clock." Colby said looking at his watch, it was 10 to three, clearing his throat.

"Colby Granger?" The receptionist read off her screen getting a nod from Colby. "Grab a seat and Dr Bradford will be done in a minute." She said politely. Colby smiled and moved to one of the chairs and lowered himself into it. Colby sat there for about five minutes before the door opened to reveal a black man in a suit similar to Colby's only he still had his jacket on and tie done up.

"Agent Granger," He greeted, moving out of the doorway towards Colby. Colby stood up and shook his hand. "Why don't we go into my office?" He said motioning to the door he had just appeared from. Colby nodded and followed him into his office, it wasn't at all what he had expected. There were two couches with a coffee table between them and a desk shoved over in the corner, crowded with paper work.

"Grab a seat, can I ask you to turn your phone off?" Dr Bradford said taking his jacket off and hanging it off the back of the chair.

"Do you mind if I make a quick phone call first?" Colby asked realising he hadn't told Ryan he wasn't picking him up, although it would be apparent by now.

"Go for it," Dr Bradford said turning on the coffee machine, but listened into the one sided conversation, hoping it might help him with Colby Granger.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Ryan, I'm going to be home late," Colby admitted, he looked at his watch and realised Ryan had only been out of school for about five minutes.

"No problem, what's going on?" Ryan asked from his end of the phone.

"They stuck a psych on me," Colby said jokily smiling at Dr Bradford letting him know there were no hard feelings. "I've got to turn off my phone for a while. Do your homework, and don't play your music too loud. "

"Okay, will do, remember to get food." Ryan said sounding distracted, "See yah later."

"Bye." Colby said hanging up the phone and tuning it off. Looking up to see Dr Bradford looking at him amused.

"Your son?" Bradford asked sitting down across from Colby who dropped into a spot on the couch.

"Yeah," Colby said smiling. "I thought I might have been off on time to pick him up from school. Apparently not."

Dr Bradford nodded before opening a file in front of him, Colby could see a picture of him and Ryan from his seat, feeling slightly protective by habit over what was in the file. "He seems like a good kid." Dr Bradford said offhandedly, watching Colby for a response.

"He is." Colby confirmed shortly, not wanting to talk about his son to a total stranger and not used to talking about him.

"It must have been hard on him, you going undercover."

"It was, that's what I regret the most, having to drag Ryan into it." Colby said leaning back in the chair staring at the ceiling.

"So you regret this?" Dr Bradford asked calmly, "Going undercover."

"Maybe." Colby admitted. "Sometimes I just wanted out, I felt like part of the team but at the same time I knew I wasn't. I wished I didn't have to do it but no-one else could."

"So you don't feel used?" Dr Bradford asked. "It would be a understandable response."

"I did, maybe I still do." Colby said. "But on the other hand we uncovered a spy ring in the Department of Justice and I'm still alive. That's got to be a plus."

They continued talking about his operation and soon enough arrived on the topic of David.

"How does your partner fell about all of this?"

"He was upset, understandably. But it's better know, he gets that I didn't really want to and why I did it." Colby said still slightly unsure about what David felt. "I guess we'll find out when we get in the field. He's got my back and I've got his."

Dr Bradford nodded, "So you're staying in LA?"

"I think so." Colby said slightly hesitantly.

"Think so?" Dr Bradford echoed.

"I was thinking about moving, but I've got my job back, the team's accepted me, they aren't angry anymore. I mean I was going to move closer to home, to be near my mother, or down to San Diego to be close to Jack."

"But?"

"I realised home was here." Colby said smiling at Dr Bradford. "You know what they say. There's no place like home."

* * *

**Here we go people. To be honest i had no idea how to finish it. Review one last time and let me know what you thought of it. I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you all enjoyed reading this :)**


End file.
